An Uzumaki's Pursuit of Happyness
by Zelga Lim Li
Summary: After 8 years of absence, Uzumaki Naruto returns to Konoha to fulfill her promise to a certain Uchiha and to achieve her dreams of becoming the greatest ninja that the world has ever known. Sasuke X femNaruto pairing. Slight AU. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**  
After 8 years of absence, Uzumaki Naruto returns to Konoha to fulfill her promise to a certain Uchiha and her dreams of becoming the greatest ninja that the world has ever known. Sasuke X female Naruto pairing. Slight AU. Rated T to be safe.

**Author's Note:**  
I can't seem to get enough of female Naruto stories nowadays so I decided to make this one^^ After a couple of days brainstorming and a few vampiric antics here and there, first chapter is up. Hehehe. Hope everyone would like this one as I enjoy writing and thinking the scenes altogether(^,^)

In this story, Naruto has her mother's family who cares and protects her. Her aunt, her grandfather, the whole Uzumaki clan. Future interactions are still in planning stages. And some OCs everywhere. Like I said, this is an alternate universe. Possible out of characters stuff so please bear with me. Sorry for any mistakes and grammar errors because I don't have any Beta Reader.

**Disclaimer:  
**If I happen to own Naruto, I would be very rich… and very happy. Unfortunately, I didn't. But since this is Fanfiction, I will try to own this one^^ But please DO NOT SUE me… I make no profit whatsoever. Besides, this is a hobby and a form of enjoyment for everyone especially myself=) So yeah, copyright belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**An Uzumaki's Pursuit of Happyness  
**By:** Zelga Lim Li**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The forest looks dark and creepy. Creatures of different sizes roam dangerously, devouring the weak. Oblivious to everything around the scenery, a young girl wearing an orange kimono ran carelessly into the deepest part of the woods with a knapsack on her back, who was laughing incredulously at her newest accomplishment.

"They say orange is noticeable. What do those people think of my favorite color now?" Twelve year old Uzumaki Naruto grins widely. Her sun kissed blonde hair blown wildly by the wind as she stopped running in the middle of a meadow.

"_This place is perfect."_ The girl thought to herself. She drops her bag and pulled out the tools she needed for her training.

"I still have few more days to master my kunai and shuriken throwing." Naruto spoke out loud as if talking to herself. "I don't want 'him' to laugh at my skills for being such a lousy ninja. It's bad enough that I am having a hard time doing genjutsu. At least, my taijutsu skills are purrfect." The girl smiled. Holding her weapons at bay, Naruto throws them at precise intervals with certain flicks of her wrists at different targets she prepared earlier that day, though a couple of shurikens missed its mark.

Naruto hissed in frustration. "Damn it… Why can't I get it right…" Stomping her foot, the Uzumaki glared murderously at her aim.

From afar, Naruto heard a distinct sound that is impossible to be heard by ordinary ears. "Well, I ain't ordinary, so suck it up people." Naruto smirked conceitedly.

"**Don't be too cocky, brat."** The great nine tailed fox, also known as the Kyūbi no Yōko, commented drily to the orange clad girl. **"Thanks to me, you're hearing has been enhanced, as well as your other senses."**

"_Tch. Well then, thank you very much, captain obvious, for pointing that out."_ Naruto muttered back to her demon companion inside her mind. She'd been trying to talk, or rather speak mentally to her 'friend' to avoid necessary embarrassments every time her hand maidens hear her talking to herself. But when she is alone, or with Kiara, she can voice out her arguments to her tenant.

Twelve years ago, the Kyuubi was sealed inside of her by the Fourth Hokage, her father. A heroic attempt, based on her own opinion; but plain stupidity according to her aunt. The Yondaime believes that she will be able to control the demon's power in due time. Guessing from her and Kyuubi's perspective, it will take a couple of more years since her control really sucks.

Naruto sighed.

"**An intruder has approached the island."** Kurama told her. **"Someone from your past. An old acquaintance."**

"Oh? Really?" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"**Your aunt is fidgety. She wanted to kill this person. Better hurry or you wouldn't be able to save him in time."** The Kyuubi sneered as he put his paws under his head.

"Him? Who are you talking about? But hey! Don't tell me you are sleeping again?" Naruto asks the fox as she started to run back to the direction of the main house. "You always sleep, you big lazy fox."

"**What do you want me to do, dance?"**

"I already changed the sewer scenery to a more comfortable forest. Make yourself productive. Try to exercise… Or…"

"**You are starting to annoy me again, brat."** Kurama growled. **"Go away."** The fox kicked Naruto out of her own mindscape.

"Argh… You… This is my brain, you big hairy mutt… You cannot just kick me out of my own mind." Naruto shouted making the nearby squirrels to jump away from the branches beside her. "Oops. Sorry little fellows…" The blonde apologizes to the little animals while scratching her head. "Anyways, have to hurry… If what Kurama telling me is the truth, obasan must be stopped before she pulverizes my guest."

A flurry of leaves was left behind as Naruto ran at full speed. Like a flash of yellow.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi knew that his life as a shinobi is in constant danger. But he is having a feeling that arriving here in Ikuzuma would make his previous missions like a side dish to the main course.

"_I must be hungry…"_ The silver haired Jōnin thought amusingly to himself. Looking around, Kakashi felt that someone is observing him. The killing intent was so pronounced that even an ordinary civilian would feel the intensity. "Hmmm…" Effortlessly, he walks casually thru the busy ports of Ikuzuma, staring at random things and people.

For this trip, he wore civilian clothes. Black pants and a blue long sleeve turtle neck shirt. He still wears his mask concealing half of his face, a dark blue bandana like eye patch covering Obito's eye and a pair of standard shinobi sandals which was very comfortable for every long journey.

"_I wonder… Will she like the present I brought her?"_ The Hatake thought cheerfully as he entered a pub to get some refreshments before he continues his journey. The main house is still a few miles away from the village. Perhaps, he will travel faster in the forest trees as per his observation from the boat earlier that day.

After the waitress placed his order, someone sat in front of him. From the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw the subtle changes especially in the atmosphere of the pub. _"These Uzumakis really owned this place. Too many red heads roaming around."_ The copy nin noted sighing while eyeing his meal longingly. "I was hoping you and your brethren would come at a later time. At least after I finish my fill or once I resume my journey…" The silver haired Jōnin said to the newcomer.

"We don't want you to stay any further, Hatake Kakashi of Konoha. YOU are not welcome here." A young man not older than Kakashi said in a very stern voice. His eyes glaring murderously at the masked shinobi.

Kakashi clasped his hands and put it under his chin, observing the boy. Yes, this Uzumaki is just a boy. Around 16 to 17 years old, tall, well built for his age and had fiery red hair. Just like Kushina-sama.

"And if I don't leave?" He said calmly, teasing the young man, aggravating the already tensed air surrounding them.

The red head's eyes narrowed.

"Besides, you may not welcome me here. But the island herself told me otherwise…" Kakashi smiled.

The boy stood abruptly, slamming his hand on the table spilling Kakashi's drink. The Hatake frowned. "Hey! I haven't even taken a sip from my mug. Don't waste my food and I am quite hungry, like a bear. Believe me; I am so despicable at times when someone is trying to intervene me with my meal, second only to those who disturb me from reading my favorite book."

"Shut up!" The red head growled, his body tensing to a fight, one hand closing in at a sword behind his back.

Kakashi's face was impassive. The Jōnin didn't even make a move to defend himself from any possible attacks.

"That's enough." A voice disrupted the two, breaking the silence of that place. Everyone, including the restaurants staff and the other customers began to breathe comfortably.

"It's been a while, Kiara-chan." Kakashi's lone eye curve into a smile as he greeted the newcomer.

"Lady Kiara. You didn't have to come here." The boy hurriedly approached the woman, bowing slightly. "I was about to…"

"It's alright, Iori." Kiara talked to the boy in hushed tones. However, Kakashi heard the woman say something about a missing pup. Then the boy with his other friends left the pub, probably to wait outside.

"_I see…"_ The Hatake hummed as he hurriedly finished his meal. _"She hasn't changed at all."_ Grinning mischievously, the silver haired Jōnin stand and cautiously approached the woman. Her bodyguards tensed immediately. Chuckling, Kakashi waved his hand in greeting.

"You look absolutely stunning, Kiara-chan. Jiraiya-sama would be so pleased to know you've grown as perfect as he hoped you to be…"

Kiara rolled her eyes in irritation and went outside, followed by the Jōnin. Behind them, Kiara's pet dogs hovered protectively beside their mistress.

"You haven't changed at all, Kakashi." Kiara commented as she pulls up an orange book.

Kakashi's sweat dropped as he panicked inwardly. On instinct, he reached back for his pouch strapped behind his back.

"And you still read this book." Kiara snapped the book shut, throwing the book at the Hatake. In a flash that would put the Fourth Hokage's famed jutsu to shame, Kakashi catches the book and gingerly patted its covers in comfort.

"That was mean." Kakashi muttered in a hurt voice, eyeing wearily at the woman. He never even saw her moved.

Kiara smiled dangerously. "Then don't make me… mad." The woman replied, her eyes glinted in pure humor. "Anyway… You had come earlier than I have expected."

"Knowing her, I could almost guess the excitement she might felt considering certain facts that we both knew could never be avoided…" Kakashi replied in a detached voice, staring ahead.

"True. But I still remember that day." Kiara said seriously. Kakashi turned to eye the woman who unknowingly clenches her fists. "And it makes me want to break my promise of returning her to that disgusting village…"

The Hatake sighed. "I cannot blame you." He answered back. Staring at the view before him, Kakashi feels that this place brought peace and a very calm feeling to his battered and wounded soul. "Who knows, she might already forget that place…"

"I wish…" Kiara complained annoyingly. The group proceeded to the big house up in the hills overlooking the ocean. "Unfortunately, she had worked so hard to be a respectable and strong kunoichi, just like my sister. And she continues to pester me for the last eight years asking when would someone pick her up to accompany her back to that dreadful village. So I guess, that was a fancy of mine that will never come true."

"Maaa. You say that me coming here is a bad thing…"

Kiara ignored him as she enters the gates of the Uzumaki main house.

"Welcome back, Lady Kiara." Another group of Uzumakis greet them on the front porch. Kakashi noticed some of them are eyeing him curiously. At least not all of them hated him unlike the welcoming committee that comes to greet him. The woman nodded and asks for the whereabouts of her grandfather.

"Master Kai is waiting at the main hall with the other elders."

Kiara turns to face the Hatake and asks him to follow her inside. The boy from the pub gave him one last warning look before leaving.

"Your family seems to be very protective." Kakashi noted. Kiara shrugged her shoulders.

"The guardians knew everything. They are tasked to protect the family and this island from our enemies." The red haired answered pensively. Glancing at the Hatake, Kiara noticed that the man didn't change for one bit. He still has that carefree attitude that she know from before. Despite his detached demeanor, he is one of the few people she knew that could never be fooled of anything.

"I am assuming you like what you see, my lady?" Kakashi breaks the silence as he smiled at Kiara, teasing her.

"Hmp." Kiara blushed slightly and shrugged. Opening the doors to face his ultimate doom, Kakashi took a deep breath as he was finally welcomed by the elders of the Uzumaki clan.

* * *

Naruto was nearing the outskirts of the forest when she saw a very familiar figure. The girl skidded to a stop.

"Haku!"

The boy mentioned looked from the field below, a basket in hand.

"Oh, hi there, Naru-hime." Haku greeted her in a cheerful voice.

Naruto jumps and landed beside the boy. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." The blonde complained with a pout.

The boy smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Would you like to help me pick up some herbs for my master?" Haku asks. The jinchūriki nods her head while beaming, slightly forgotten the argument they had seconds ago. The black haired teen chuckled as he redirected the hyperactive girl to the area where he usually goes to pick some medicinal plants.

"Didn't we pick up enough herbs yesterday?" Naruto asks while squinting at the grass she picked. The girl turns to look at Haku who shook his head. Dropping the piece of grass, the blonde looked for another one.

"I am trying to make another batch of herbal medicines to be sold at the market. The ones we picked yesterday were used for my master's wounds. And it worked just fine." Haku told her.

"I see…" Naruto mumbled to herself.

"Why are you running again?" Haku asks the girl who looks flabbergasted.

"I did?" Naruto wondered then something hits her like a spinning tidal wave. "Oh crap… I was about to go home and see who my visitor is… I totally forgot…" The blonde exclaimed as she palmed her face, grinning impishly at her friend.

Haku laughs at Naruto's antics. "You have been distracted, that's all…" The dark haired Yuki shrugged his shoulders and patted the girl's hand. "Well, you are always like that in some ways or another."

"Haku…" Naruto complained while scowling.

The boy grinned. "Better hurry, Naru-hime. Seems like you're in a rush. I'll take things from here." Eyeing the blonde's basket, he added a comment in a jovial tone. "Besides, you have picked up the wrong shrubs… again…"

The girl pouted as she scratched her head. "Sorry about that…" Naruto apologizes as she stands and waves her hand in a hurried manner. "No worries, Haku… I owe you one…" She shouted as she jogs away. Turning back, she smiled. "Let's meet later at the meadow. I'll bring you some stuff."

Haku watched his friend ran. He was about to warn the girl of the branch that was in her way but the blonde already collided with it, cursing the stupid piece of wood. He sighed and laughs to himself.

"Oh Naru-chan. You really are one very interesting girl…"

* * *

Arriving at the balcony of her room, Naruto jumps in and opens her window. Gently sliding the frame, she dived and landed on all fours. The girl then noticed two sets of feet standing in front of her. Looking up, Naruto shrank at the sight of her obasan and her hand maiden, Lady Imari.

"Uhm…" Naruto paled and rubs her cheek nervously. "Hi Aunt Kiara… Is there… something wrong?" She asks cautiously.

Kiara was impassive and stares at her seriously. It was very intimidating. Naruto fidgeted and tried to avoid her gaze. Imari's expression was far more pronounced. Her brows are furrowed at the sight of her kimono which was covered in mud, some weeds and couple of torn edges from her earlier training.

Kiara didn't respond as she turns to look at Imari and nodded, and then she left. Naruto breathe in slight relief but the handmaiden tugged her arm and in a disapproving manner shook her head. "What have you been doing, child. Everyone was worried about you…" The older woman scolded the blonde as she ushered her to the bathroom to clean up.

"But…"

"No buts, Naru-chan. Go clean yourself. Master Kai has been waiting for you for ages."

"But Kyuu-kun said that someone came to the island to see me…" Naruto whined as she took off her kimono. Sliding in the shower, the blonde freezes up as cold water splashes her slender form. Imari lathers the shampoo and gently rubbed the blonde mane of the young Uzumaki.

"Yes. Someone came to see you." Naruto's eyes sparkles in excitement. "But I will not tell you who it is unless you clean up and behave." The girl slumped and continues to scrub her body. Imari gently smiled and patted her in the head. "I already prepared the dress you will be wearing. I'll ask Nura to braid your hair."

"Okay." Naruto muttered incoherently.

After a while, the blonde jinchūriki looks at her reflection, grimacing at the garment Imari had forced her to wear. A very formal kimono with a 39 inch sleeves. Thankfully, the patterns are orange in different shades and designs that complimented her hair. Her obi was tied elegantly. Removing it requires two sets of hands. Frowning to herself, Naruto gritted her teeth in frustration. "Stupid traditions…" Whispering to herself, the blonde followed Imari to the main hall.

Imari knocked lightly and entered upon receiving permission. The handmaiden bows respectfully and announced her arrival.

Naruto held her head high as she entered the room. A bunch of stuffy old red heads were arrayed in a loose circle, her grandfather and aunt sitting in some sort of a throne thingy (without the ridiculous chair she often heard in fairy tale stories). Blue eyes darting around the room, she took in a tall silver haired man that stand in the center. He is wearing an eye patch that covers his left eye with another mask obscuring the lower half of his face. Seriously, what's with the masks?

Smelling more than she could, Naruto remembers his scent. Eyes lighting in recognition, she stared right at him making the man more uncomfortable in his place.

"YOU?"

* * *

**Author's other note:  
**Naruto and Kurama's relationship would be explained in later chapters, as well as her association with the Uchiha clan.

Ikuzuma – An island named after the clan itself. A variation of the Uzumaki mixed together.

Haku has been introduced here as part of Naruto's life in the island. I am still debating with my brain whether to kill him in the Wave arc. What do you guys think? Should I kill him and Zabuza or let them live?

Ah yes… The usual stuff if you may, my dear readers. Please read and review. Constructive criticisms would be highly appreciated and duly noted. No reviews, no updates whatsover.

No flamers please.

Love and peace to you all.

Ja ne~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**  
No, I don't own anything… Well except for the story concept and some OCs found in this story.

**Summary:**  
After 8 years of absence, Uzumaki Naruto returns to Konoha to fulfill her promise to a certain Uchiha and her dreams of becoming the greatest ninja that the world has ever known. Sasuke X female Naruto pairing. Slight AU. Rated T to be safe.

* * *

**An Uzumaki's Pursuit of Happyness**

By: **Zelga Lim Li**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hurry up Kakashi-kun…" Naruto shouted from afar. The blonde was way ahead the silver haired Jonin who was deliberately walking slower than ever.

"Hold your horses, Naru-chan… Konoha isn't going anywhere." Kakashi answered as he looks at the blonde from his book giving her his infamous eye smile.

"Tsk… You are so lame, Kakashi-kun…" Naruto squinted her eyes in irritation and decides to bounce in the same place.

The Hatake sighed and turns to look at their other companion. "Is she always like this?" He asks furtively. A snow colored fox smiled while observing the blonde's hyperactive movements.

Yui answered cheerfully. "Yep. This is far more moderate than her previous ones. The princess is quite energetic. You couldn't stop her from moving around unless Lady Kiara is in the same vicinity. The old man does indulge her though…"

"I'm quite surprised to see you coming as well… I never thought that she would surpassed her mother in taming the nine tails thus earning her a contract with your kind." The Hatake eyed the demon beside him.

Yui is a fox summon, assigned specifically by Kiara herself to protect the young blonde. "The Uzumaki's has been very good to us, offering their island to be our new home. Despite what my Lord have done in the past, we have no quarrel with the humans." The fox answered truthfully.

"I see…" Kakashi said. Closing his book, he sensed that something is amiss… Staring ahead, the silver haired shinobi was about to call the Uzumaki when Yui snarled indignantly feeling the onslaught of danger.

"Naruto, watch out!" The Hatake shouted as the same time the fox ran hurriedly at her charge.

The blonde turns to look at them, totally unaware of the coming arrow aimed at her heart, not till the last minute. Her eyes widening, Naruto freezes in shock.

"_Am I going to die?"_ The Uzumaki thought suddenly. Raising her hands in an attempt to defend herself, Naruto waited for the pain, yet it did not come as expected. Instead, drops of blood were heard from someone in front of her. A man… No… a boy… He stands before her. Looking closely, she gasps as she saw an all too familiar clothing with a porcelain mask covering his face. A Raven. "An ANBU… Just like Kakashi-kun…" Naruto whispered to herself.

Without looking back at her, the ANBU twirled the arrow between his fingers and threw it at full speed in the same direction where it came from. The arrow sailed in a blinding speed. From a distance, you could hear someone screaming as he or she received the blow and a sickening thud that followed as Naruto's attacker fall from the trees.

"Princess, are you alright?" Yui asks worriedly as she hovers protectively over the blonde, her tail swishing anxiously while Kakashi follows on her trail.

"I never expected to see you here, Raven…" The former ANBU captain commented, thankful of his colleague's sudden arrival.

"Hn." Raven said.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. However, even before he can retort a cheeky remark back, Yui snarled. The fox wrapped her tail around Naruto in a protective embrace.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly.

A couple of masked shinobis that covered half of their faces appeared out of nowhere.

"Seriously. What's with the masks? I never really thought Konoha ninjas are so fond of hiding their faces…" The blonde muttered in an exaggerated tone while rolling her eyes. "Self-obsessed macho men…" Naruto added in a hushed voice.

ANBU Raven tried to stifle his laugh. Instead, a strangled noise came out behind his mask. Naruto shot him an unbelievable look.

"You shouldn't have to bring that 'demon' here, Kakashi." The man in the front wearing a black mask spoke.

The young Uzumaki stilled as she hear that word. Kakashi was expressionless, but his hand clenches tightly.

ANBU Raven took a kunai from his weapon pouch and gripped it firmly. "You shouldn't have said that…" He commented. He released a dangerous wave of killing intent and was felt by everyone in that area making some fear for their own safety.

The Hatake took notice of the ANBUs reaction. _"So, he really does care for her… Interesting…"_

The man who talked sneered not noticing the sakki released by the said ANBU. "So what? Everybody knew what she is… A _monster_. As a matter of fact, we are doing those people a very big favor. Certainly, they would be glad if we get rid of that child…"

"How dare you call my princess a _monster_?" Yui screeched, her snow colored fur rising in fury. She glared at the man as she took a few steps towards him. Baring her fangs, she growled menacingly. "I'll show you what a real _monster_ is, you filthy human…" The fox leaped at the man, ready to tore him up into shreds.

"Yui, stop!" Naruto grasp the fox's tail, stopping her from attacking the human who took a step back. "Please…" The blonde whispered. "I didn't came back to Konoha for them… I… I returned because I wanted to prove myself… To be acknowledged… I came back because I wanted to see those people…" Naruto smiled serenely.

Raven saw that the girl was fighting back her tears. He saw her conviction. Her strength. And then without even thinking, he felt calm again. _"Oh, Naru-chan…"_ He thought amusingly.

"They who cared for me despite everything…" The Uzumaki smiled as she wipes her unshed tears. "Those people who helped me realize my dream…" Naruto said. "Please… No more fighting…" She pleaded to the fox.

Yui was speechless, her anger forgotten; she put her paw on Naruto's hands, assuring her. "Alright…" She said. "I won't kill him…"

"Fools!" The man in the black mask shouted. "Everyone, kill them…"

Kakashi and Raven took defensive positions; Yui retreated back to go to Naruto's side to protect her. Waiting for any attack that might come, the silver haired Jonin focused his attention to search for any more threat. After sensing a few familiar chakras, he dropped his guard and walk towards the unsuspecting bad guy.

"Seems like you are on your own, mister…" The Hatake said.

"Shut up!" Pulling a kunai with an explosive tag on his sleeve, the masked man threw it at the group. Kakashi blocks it effortlessly as he cuts the tag to disable it.

From the corner of Kakashi's eyes, he saw a shadow appeared behind the man and with its gloved fingers, targeted key points on the man's chakra network causing the man to fall like a limp vegetable.

"Owl." Raven greeted casually.

"Raven." Owl nodded in response.

"Should I be alarmed?" Kakashi deadpanned. Staring at the two whom probably is part of the strongest ANBU squad that was ever created in Konoha's history. "You keep showing up like mushrooms. Don't you guys have any respect for me at all…" Complaining under his breath, he looks at the fallen man, the copy ninja move towards him and removed the mask revealing a civilians face. "Maaa… You are not a ninja yet you move like one… How curious…"

"He was one of the students of the Academy that failed the Genin test. From the information I have gathered, his older brother died in the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago." An ANBU wearing the mask of a Weasel said from the trees overlooking the crowd below. From his side, ANBU Panther was crouching lazily and waves his hand in greeting.

Naruto's shoulders shook in surprise and drops to her knees. Yui turned to look at her worriedly.

"I see…" Kakashi said in a neutral expression. "Despite what had happened, he broke the law. All of you already know what had to be done." Turning around, he looks up. "What about the others?"

"Already taken care of." Owl replied as she started to tie the man's hands.

Tapping his fingers under his chin, Kakashi was silent for a while. Raven took the chance to approach the girl and lend her his hand. "Are you alright?"

"I think so…" Naruto replied as she stood shakily. Tripping on her own feet, the Uzumaki fall heads on. But before she could kiss the ground, strong sturdy arms wrapped protectively around her.

"I've got you." ANBU Raven said.

"Oh no! You're bleeding." Naruto exclaimed, as she smelled his blood. Tugging his wounded hand, she immediately removed the red ribbon that tied her hair and carefully wrapped it around Raven's injury.

"Why that particular ribbon, Naru-chan?" Yui asks. "You have so many ribbons kept inside your pouch…"

"This ribbon is special." The Uzumaki replied. "I put a healing seal in it that helps treat wounds faster. Kyuu-kun gave me the idea and this is my first try."

Raven fidgeted as her skin touches his. It was starting to get, uncomfortable… And her hair… It smells so good…

"_She created her own seal… So this is what Kiara is talking about. She really is their daughter…"_ Kakashi thought amusingly.

"My my, Raven… You sure do know how to work fast?" ANBU Panther said teasingly as he jumps down with Weasel.

"Shut up!" It's a good thing Raven had his masks. Behind it, his pale skin turns a shade darker because of the obvious blush the boy is experiencing right now.

"That's enough." Weasel reprimanded Panther for further humiliating the youngest member of his squad. Or he will lose the chance of completing any more missions because of annoying team members trying to kill one another. "We'll be taking things from here, Kakashi-senpai." He said to the Hatake. Ruffling the blonde's hair, he nodded to Raven. "Take care of yourself, Naruto-hime." ANBU Weasel said.

Panther already had the civilian by his shoulders, carrying him like a sack of rice with Owl following from behind.

"Yeah, take care of yourself, princess…" Panther winked behind his mask but Naruto could guess that the said ANBU must be grinning widely. "But just in case you caught yourself in another trouble…" He commented. "Our prince charming over here would come to rescue you." He added in a singsongy voice. Raven choked in surprised as he shot his teammate with a very angry look.

Jumping ahead as he ran over the trees, everyone could hear Panther's obnoxious laughter. Owl shook her head in surrender.

"Come back here, you moron!" Raven shouted as he followed that idiot. Before he took off, he gave one last look to the Uzumaki who in turn wave her hand.

"_This is not goodbye, Uzumaki Naruto… I'll see you again… soon…"_ Raven thought as he disappeared in a flurry of leaves. Weasel gave Kakashi a nod and then he blended within the shadows.

"Okay, time to move on…" The Hatake clapped his hands cheerfully.

Before the silver haired shinobi could even take one step, he heard another frightening growl. In a flash, he had his kunai ready. However, Yui laughs.

"Huh?" Kakashi asks dumbly.

"Sorry Kakashi-kun." Naruto apologized as she blushed deeply with that cutest expression the Jonin ever saw on her face.

"It's her stomach." The fox said in a comforting voice. Wondering how this animal can smile so sweet despite her sharp fangs is way out of Kakashi's understanding. "If we don't feed _it_; it will definitely eat all of us alive."

"Yui-chan." The blonde whined in protest.

* * *

"_I'm scared…"_

"_Don't be… I'm here… I will never leave you alone… I promise…"_

"_Promise?" A desperate voice pleads for assurance, clutching the boy with her blood stained feeble hands._

"_I promise." Hugging her closer to him, the girl knew that it was a promise that she will never ever forget._

_Cerulean blue eyes stared right thru coal black ones. Her dried tears adorned her whisker marked face. Cradling her wounded form, the boy held her closer, as if fearing that if let her go, he would lose her. _

_For the first time in her life, Uzumaki Naruto felt safe._

"_My sweet little fishcake…" Naruto smiled at the endearment. "I swear that I will never let anyone hurt you as long as I am alive. That I will always protect you, even at the cost of my own life." _

_The young Uzumaki freed herself from his embrace and stares at him, trying to see his face. She could feel the fondness his gaze had for her._

_However, his face… It was shadowed… _

* * *

Waking up, Naruto felt her world spinning. "That dream…" Hastily getting up, she falls from her bed to the floor as her legs were trapped in her blanket. Groaning, she freed herself. "Stupid blanket." The blonde muttered.

Yui chuckled while looking at her struggle.

"It's not funny, Yui-chan…"

"Yes it is…" The snow colored fox said while licking her fur.

As the Uzumaki prepare for the Academy, she remembered the events that happened since her arrival. "Do you think we would see them again?"

Secretly, the fox demon smiled. "Are you referring to the squad itself or just the Raven?" Yui stride to her princess' side.

Flushing, the blonde tried to divert her attention away. "Well, technically, I owe him my life… and I just wanted to return the favor and…"

As the fox sat beside the Uzumaki and listen to her feeble excuses, Yui remembers what Lady Kiara had told her about those masked shinobis.

_Flashback_

"_There are some that cannot be trusted, like those who belong to the root. However, there are a few who are willing to risk their lives to protect my niece, like those boys from that red-eyed clan." Kiara said while sipping from her tea. As she looked up from her sit, the Uzumaki mistress stared at the magnificent view from the balcony of her room, the surrounding forests of Ikuzuma._

"_Naruto might not remember who they are… But they are one of the reasons why she wanted to go back." Smiling to herself, Kiara added in a soft voice. "Who knows? She would probably create new memories… And you have the chance to witness them yourself…"_

_End of flashback_

Yui sighed as Naruto continues to daydream. "Surely, you don't want to be late on your first and last day at the Academy. Right, Naru-chan?"

"Crap!" After securing the pouch behind her back, Naruto climbed over her window. "Would you be so kind enough to give me a ride?" The blonde Uzumaki smiled pleadingly at the fox.

She was so adorable in her new shinobi clothes. She wore a sleeveless black jacket with a big Uzumaki swirl at the back. It comes with an orange hoodie and linings of the same bright color. Inside, she had an orange turtleneck fitting short sleeve shirt with a matching short biker skirt. Fortunately, her armbands and leg warmers are black. Despite the tailors' protests, Naruto added an orange lining as a final touch. She had a pair of black shinobi sandals, like the one Kakashi wears.

"Aaw… You're so cute, Naru-chan." Yui squealed in delight.

"Hrmph." Groaning, Naruto rolled her eyes.

Running atop the buildings of Konoha, the blonde took a piece of metal plate from her pouch. It was a gift from Kakashi-kun. In it, the symbol of the hidden village of the Leaf was engraved.

"_Finally, a step closer in achieving my dreams." _Naruto thought with a proud smile on her face.

The blonde looks at her father's face carved into the stone overlooking the entire village. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, ninja of Konoha. My dream… is to become Hokage! One to surpass all previous Hokages. To become a bigger badass than my father! To become a stronger kunoichi than my mother!" Naruto smiled widely. "Believe it!"

"Maaa! You sure are lively, Naru-chan…" Kakashi said with a smile. Yui saw him sitting on one of the roofs.

"You are supposed to picked us up, Kakashi-kun…" The fox said while looking disgustingly at the book the Hatake was holding.

Eyeing the fox's glare towards his book, he gave them an eye smile and hid it safely inside his pouch. Better to be safe than sorry. Kiara must have told her his _weakness_…

"Anyhow, I am here…" Turning to the blonde, the Jonin asks his future student. He decided to surprise her later. Giggling internally, the silver haired shinobi looks appreciatively at the young Uzumaki. "Are you ready, Naru-chan?"

"Hell yeah!" Pumping her fist in the air, the blonde gave Kakashi a thumbs up.

* * *

**Author's note:**  
Thanks so much for those who review previous chapter: _Gabrielle Spencer_, _Luna_ and _Star of the West_^^ Really appreciated it… Mwuah mwuah! Also a big THANK YOU to the people who like the story. Mwuah mwuah!

I don't know whether to pair Kakashi with Naruto's aunt. Hmmm… And yes, Haku… very mysterious indeed^^

Well, here you go, Sasuke as requested… Surprised? Me? I'm surprised as well, hahaha… What to expect, he is a prodigy like Itachi-kun. *sighing while daydreaming* His reasons for joining ANBU was explained briefly… Explanations on later chapters…

Anyways, please read and review… No flamers please…

Till next chapter *ah yes, depends on the review… I guess*

Love and peace to you all.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**  
I make no profit it posting this story online. Copyright belongs to Masashi.

**Summary:**  
After 8 years of absence, Uzumaki Naruto returns to Konoha to fulfill her promise to a certain Uchiha and her dreams of becoming the greatest ninja that the world has ever known. Sasuke X female Naruto pairing. Slight AU. Rated T to be safe.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**An Uzumaki's Pursuit of Happyness  
**By:**Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 3**

"Everyone, we have a new student who would be joining us today…" Umino Iruka started. Everyone in that class muttered incoherently to each other.

"Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka turned to face the student who called his attention. He never expected this one to raise his hand or even ask a question as he usually sleeps in all his classes much to his irritation.

"Yes, Shikamaru?"

The Nara heir grumbled as the whole attention of the class was transferred to him. "Isn't it too late for a new student to join us? Today is our graduation right?"

"Ahh… Well, she is a special case…" More noises filtered that room as students began to talk to one another. Iruka's veins started to pulse rapidly. "Quiet everyone!" Ignoring him was the least these brats can do. Using his big head no jutsu, Iruka tried to get everyone's attention. **"I said quiet!"**

Unknown to everyone, the Third Hokage was standing outside the classroom looking quite amused. By his side is a very nervous Naruto who fidgeted with her skirt, a very unladylike mannerism. Yui laughs quietly at the discomfort the princess are experiencing right now. Shooting her a betrayed look, Naruto stuck out her tongue in annoyance.

"I'll take things from here, Iruka…" The kind Hokage told him as he enters the room.

"Lord Hokage…" Iruka greeted the Professor urging his class to do the same.

Coughing to hide his smile, the Third congratulated those years' graduates. "I do hope everyone will do their best to become Konoha's new generation of protectors." His eyes scanned the group and saw a few talented individuals. _"Interesting indeed…"_

"Everyone, as you know, a new student has come to join us for today's graduation. She came from a very distant village." The Hokage motioned to the door followed by everyone's gaze.

The door opened and revealed a very elegant snow colored fox.

Someone from the class gasp in surprise.

"Aww, how cute…" Probably some girls.

"Uhm… Yui-san, where is she?" Sarutobi asks.

Her gold colored eyes scanned everyone in that room and stopped at a certain black haired boy. "I forgot to tell you that she is kind of shy, Hokage-sama…" Yui replied politely.

The kids started to talked again. A talking fox. Who is she referring to?

Yui's tail tugged itself away from the room. Her ears tweaked in annoyance. "How would you become Hokage if you can't even face your classmates…" The fox scolded someone from the door. This got everybody's attention even Iruka and the Hokage himself who smiled.

"I changed my mind… I want to go hoommmeee!"

"Fine. I'll just tell _Raven_ that you got scared and…" Her eyes glinting with pure mischief, the fox started to count. Feeling someone's gaze, Yui smiled victoriously.

Voices started to pitch up a notch higher…

Marching into the room with Yui's tail around her body, Naruto glared angrily at the fox. "You are supposed to back me up, not torturing me with your senseless babbling…"

"Glad for you to join us, Naru-chan." The Hokage smiled affectionately at her.

"Ah… Jiji… I… Uhm…" The blonde stuttered as she notices everyone staring at her. Naruto scampered to hide behind Yui.

"Naruto? Is that you?" The man standing beside the Hokage asks. His face is kind of familiar. His scarred nose…

"Iruka-niisan?" Naruto squealed in delight. Tackling the man with immense speed, the teacher falls on his behind. "It is you… I'm so glad…" Naruto purred happily.

Patting the blonde's head, Iruka smiled tenderly. Yui released the girl and went to sit by the Hokage's side.

"_Hmm… How curious…"_ The fox thought to herself. From one corner of her eye, she felt the same boy staring at her princess. She immediately recognizes him. _"I see… I wonder…"_ Humming, the fox nudged the blonde to get up. "Hurry yourself up and let the poor man go. We don't have all day, Naru-chan…"

Grinning impishly, the blonde scratched her head.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

With another push from Yui, Naruto decided to pull herself away from her nii-san. After a few introductions courtesy of the Hokage himself, Naruto tried to ignore her classmates' scrutinizing gaze. She looks around to find a vacant seat. The only one available is beside the dark haired boy. Gulping slightly, she approached him and gave the boy a smile. Everyone, especially the female group, stared hard, waiting for the boys reaction. They must be expecting something from him, the blonde thought idly.

The only female that didn't reacted was no other than Hyuga Hinata who flushed when Naruto passed by her seat and gave her a friendly smile.

The said boy was cute. Naruto agrees to herself. As he looks intently at her, Naruto noticed his eyes; he had the same eyes like the boy in her dreams…

Yui sighed and decided to give her charge another push. Flicking her tail, she purposely shoved the blonde towards the boy. "Oops."

It was a moment that the fox would never forget. Priceless.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Earlier that day…_

When Uchiha Sasuke woke up that morning, it felt like his insides were churning rapidly. He felt so nervous. His older brother looks entertained as he observes him from the corner of his eyes. Thankfully, Itachi didn't utter any irritating words.

Preparing for that year's graduation, Sasuke knew that he would see her again. This time, he would face her without his mask. Fascinated by that idea, he looked at the ribbon she gave him. He decides to hide it under his armbands.

Arriving at the Academy in a shunshin twenty minutes earlier, he settled on sitting on one of the branches at the top of the tree facing the playground to kill some time. It is where he usually goes at school whenever he feels like hiding from his rabid _fan girls_. That day, he had the opportunity to watch his fellow classmates getting excited on the coming team selections.

He didn't know if he would be thankful, but he was glad he listened to his mother's reasoning to try and have a normal life as a kid of his age. Attending school. Having friends, though he was reserved at times, he does have friends like that loud mouth Inuzuka boy or that lazy Nara kid and the hungry looking Akamichi lad. Don't forget the Aburame teen that is as impassive as his aniki and father put together. Lastly, the only girl he doesn't mind spending time with aside from this lot is the shy and timid Hyuga girl.

It was also fulfilling to know that he had accomplished so much. Who knew that he could even surpass his brother Itachi? Being an ANBU at an early age was a feat. Activating his clans' doujutsu at age four caused him to see the world in an entirely different state.

And with that power, he was able to protect her that day.

And now that she is back, he is willing to do everything for that _day_ not to happen again. Hell, he doesn't know what to say to her if he sees her now. He tried to control his expression.

"You are losing your focus, Sasuke-chan…" The shadow said as it appears out of nowhere.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke greeted his older brother.

Itachi shook his head and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Cut that out…" Sasuke complained. "I'm not a little boy anymore…"

"To me, you still are…"

Frowning, Sasuke gave his brother a contemplating look. "Why are you here in the first place?"

"Someone told me that this day would be very interesting. So I decided to take a look…"

Looking incredulously at him, Sasuke voiced out his objections. "No, it is not!"

"Owl even decided to take a peek on her own." The elder Uchiha said, ignoring Sasuke's rebuff. "I think I just saw Panther entering the gates." Chuckling, he saw Sasuke turn pale. He elbowed him in a teasing manner. "They are on their best disguises, so good luck in catching them off guard."

"That's not fair…" The boy scoffed angrily. His shoulders stiff, he glared at his brother. Itachi smirked and patted his head.

"Now be a good boy and don't eat your classmates okay?" Itachi disappeared as he blended in the shadows.

Sasuke changed his mind. He hated everything about being an ANBU. With what his teammates are doing to him. Just because he is the youngest member of the team and that his squad leader is his older brother…

Argh! It was pure hell…

With his darkening mood, Sasuke went inside the classroom. Sitting at his favorite corner and impatiently waited for the class to start. His classmates were busy chattering with one another.

He sighed in surrender.

"Hey buddy… Why the long face?" One Inuzuka Kiba asks. Akamaru barks in concern as the dog jumps from Kiba's head and land in front of Sasuke. The Uchiha gently rub the dog's ear in affection. Shino didn't move an inch but the Uchiha could feel his gaze.

"Someone is irritating me to death…" He said in an unpleasant voice. Akamichi Chouji laughs as he offered him a bag of chips.

"Very troublesome indeed…" Nara Shikamaru added in a very tired expression "…just like someone I knew." Slumping his shoulders, the said boy decided to take a nap. Kiba rolls his eyes in amusement.

As Iruka-sensei started his usual routine, Sasuke sensed the arrival of the Hokage. With him is the fox named Yui and…

She's here.

"Everyone, we have a new student who would be joining us today…"

"Iruka-sensei?" Shikamaru raised his hands. "Isn't it too late for a new student to join us? Today is our graduation right?"

"I'll take things from here, Iruka…" The Third Hokage interrupted as he entered the room. Trying to look at the walls without anyone noticing, Sasuke heard her having an argument with the fox. Then the fox wrap her tail around the girl as she tried to run away.

"_Is there something wrong?" _Sasuke thought worriedly.

"Everyone, as you know, a new student has come to join us for today's graduation. She came from a very distant village." The Hokage motioned to the door followed by everyone's gaze.

Instead of the blonde, the fox entered gracefully.

"Uhm… Yui-san, where is she?" The Third asks.

Her gold colored eyes scanned everyone in that room and then her gaze stops directly at him.

"_Did she recognize me?" _Sasuke thought.

"I forgot to tell you that she is kind of shy, Hokage-sama…" Yui replied politely.

His classmates started to talk again, surprised to hear an animal talking. Didn't they know about animal summons that can talk?

The tail tugged itself away. Naruto is trying to free herself. "How would you become Hokage if you can't even face your classmates…" The fox decided to scold her. This got everybody's attention. The Third smiled in amusement.

"I changed my mind… I want to go hoommmeee!" She complained at the top of her lungs. The dark haired boy smiled furtively.

However, the fox herself noticed it when she added something that would make the young Uchiha the center of his squad's attention for the next few days.

Troublesome.

"Fine. I'll just tell _Raven_ that you got scared and…" Her eyes glinting with pure mischief, Yui, the fox felt the boys frown. She smiled victoriously.

It was then the young Uzumaki decided to enter the room, marching with Yui's tail around her body, ready to bite the head of her fox guardian. "You are supposed to back me up, not torturing me with your senseless babbling…"

"_What does she means by torture? Is she thinking about… me?" _The young Uchiha asks himself in wonder.

"Glad for you to join us, Naru-chan." The Hokage welcomed the Uzumaki princess.

"Ah… Jiji… I… Uhm…" The blonde stuttered as she notices everyone staring at her. She scampered to hide behind the fox.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Iruka-sensei asks the girl. Sasuke forgot that he was one of those people who cared for Naruto when she was little.

"Iruka-niisan?" Naruto squealed in delight. Observing their interaction, Sasuke saw her smile with happiness in her eyes. She was glad to see him.

If only…

"Children, her name is Uzumaki Naruto. She came from a neighboring island somewhere hidden in the Land of Water. Her family has been friends with Konoha since the reign of the First Hokage until previous events that caused the two village to drift apart…" Hokage-sama told the class as briefly he could, but as an ANBU, Sasuke already knew everything.

With another push from the fox, Naruto decided to release Iruka-sensei. The boy knew that Naruto is trying to ignore everyone as they stared at her. She looks around to find a vacant seat. Fortunately it was beside him. Though her smile was intended to be polite, the Uchiha felt lucky.

It was then his heart starts to beat faster. Calming himself and doing it in record time, he breath a sigh of relief before Sasuke turn to look at her eyes.

Suddenly, everyone in class, especially the majority of the girls, waited for the Uchiha's reaction.

The only female that didn't reacted was the Hyuga heiress who kind of blushed when Naruto passed by her seat and gave her a friendly smile.

As Naruto looks at his face, her eyes widen when she saw something familiar. _"Did she recognize me?"_ Sasuke hopefully considered the possibility.

All of a sudden, Sasuke heard the fox groan. Flicking her tail, Yui intentionally shoved the blonde towards him. "Oops."

On instinct, the boy catches her fall to avoid any concussion on the girl's end. However, Sasuke didn't expect the mischievous fox to do something that the young Uchiha would be thankful for in the coming future.

It was a moment that the two parties involved would never forget.

Uchiha Sasuke found himself staring into the shocked eyes of Uzumaki Naruto as their lips connected into a kiss.

"…"

"!"

"…"

"!"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru murmured to himself. Kiba's jaw dropped to the floor. Shino didn't even move a muscle. Chouji continues to devour his chips, totally oblivious to everything. While everyone else is… completely stunned.

If someone would drop a pin, surely it will be heard as silence filled the entire room. An outraged tension took hold of the room as all students stared incredulously at the two. Some (mostly the female group consisting of the Sasuke's _fans club_) were fuming with anger as they lose their chance of being Sasuke's first kiss. Others (the boys and a certain Hyuga) felt shock especially the Hokage, Iruka and some _other_ people who were spying the entire scene. Yui couldn't stop herself from giggling.

The dark haired boy and the blonde Uzumaki each managed to pulled back staring awkwardly at one another. Naruto turns deep red, her tan complexion hidden by the obvious blush she was experiencing right now, wishing that the ground below would swallow her whole.

On the other hand, with his control slipping, Sasuke knew it was a total waste of time trying to fight the inevitable. He was falling… all over again. Damn.

Iruka sweat dropped. To divert the attention of everyone, he decided to take action before Naruto melted like butter. "Now that everything is established. I am going to announce the team selections… Everyone, please settle down…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_A couple of minutes later…_

Yui couldn't stop herself from glaring at these wretched humans. Growling inwardly, she shifted carefully to block their venomous stares to her Naru-chan, making sure that she is completely covered and protected. For good measure, she hissed at them, promptly telling these harpies to go away or she'll chew their heads off from their neck.

Naruto patted her absentmindedly, like she always did whenever she feels anxious. The fox could feel the inner turmoil her princess is having right now. Yui gave her an assuring smile. "Do not worry yourself, Naru-chan. I'm sure Raven wouldn't mind…"

It was the wrong thing to say as Naruto's tears started to form.

"But… but…" Naruto muttered while toying with her skirt. The blonde is blushing like a tomato. Before the fox could even react, two of the girls from Naru-chan's class approached them. It was the blonde and the bubble gum haired girl that openly glares at her princess.

"What do you want?" Yui snaps at them while baring her teeth.

"We are not afraid of you." Yamanaka Ino said, her fingers clenching in irritation.

"Yeah." Haruno Sakura said in agreement.

Yui huffs in annoyance. The young Uzumaki looks at them and greeted them with a timid friendly smile. "Uhm… Hello… My name is Naruto. Hope we can be friends…" The blonde held her hand for a handshake.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun…" Both girls said in unison, ignoring her outstretched hand. Another group of 'witches' came behind the two as if to back them up.

"What's the matter, bitches? Scared of my Naru-chan stealing your precious Sasuke-kun?" Yui asks mischievously.

"Why you…" The girls were about to lash at the fox when the boy mentioned appeared out of nowhere. He stood casually beside the bushes.

Their transition was automatic. Shifting from their angry look, the girls started to swoon and squeal like crazy at the Uchiha, trying their best to look good. Others were combing their hair and the likes. Yui rolled her eyes.

Completely ignoring the rest of the girls, the Uchiha approached Naruto as he slipped his hands into his pocket, looking smug and indifferent.

"What's the matter, Uzumaki? Fox got your tongue?" Sasuke asks without any expression on his face. However, Yui noticed something peculiar about his eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto stammered, staring at the boy who stole her first kiss. The nerve of this guy.

"You should be grateful. There are those who are willing to be in your shoes… to be the first girl I kissed…" He said arrogantly. Then he stared intently at the blonde, with those penetrating coal black eyes.

The Uzumaki drop her jaw in complete shock. Her wariness forgotten, she glared at the Uchiha. "_Me_? Grateful? You got to be joking…" Her cerulean blue eyes spit fire as she look angrily at Sasuke. "I was supposed to give my first kiss to _someone_, not to anyone… especially to the likes of _you_." Her fingers clenched, Naruto felt like she wanted to do something.

Smirking, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"That's it… You're going down, bastard!" Naruto screamed. In a blink of an eye, the blonde rushed towards the Uchiha as she raised her fist to hit this obnoxious, egoistic boy on his face. However, Sasuke managed to catch her punch and twisted her arm. The Uzumaki cursed and threw an elbow behind her. Again, the Uchiha blocked her attack by holding her body firmly close to him, her back almost touching his upper torso. It was like Sasuke is embracing her. Naruto blushed profusely.

Observing from the sidelines, Yui chuckled as she saw Naruto's discomfort. The fox admits, the boy surely knew how to push Naru-chan's buttons. From the corner of her eyes, the mob of girls who _attacked_ them earlier was completely motionless. Their jaws went slacked. The fox thinks that they missed the part on how Naruto attacked Sasuke. Instead, they saw her princess in the arms of their beloved Sasuke-kun. Take that bitches.

"TEME! Let me go!" Naruto yelled furiously.

The Uchiha released the blonde. In retort, Naruto's lips pulled back in a snarl, baring her sharp canines. Raising his hands in surrender, Sasuke felt a slight smile tug his lips. But he hid it well. "Tch. What a dobe…"

Figuratively, Naruto saw red.

It was then Shikamaru and the rest of the gang entered the vicinity. Their mouths gawking in astonishment, there they saw a very angry blonde who is being held by a snow colored fox who is trying to stop the said girl from ripping the head of their usually impassive classmate who was obviously enjoying himself in annoying the said blonde.

"This is a first." Hinata commented amusingly. Shino nodded. Kiba gaped at them, totally confused. Chouji just shrugged his shoulders.

"_What a drag…"_ The Nara thought exhaustedly.

Indeed it was.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**I know… Sasuke is a bit out of character. I just couldn't stop myself^^ Sorry…

Anyways, read, like and REVIEW… No flamers please…

Love and peace everyone.

Ja Ne!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	4. Chapter 4

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Disclaimer:**  
I own the OCs and the plot. Naruto and the gang are owned by Masashi.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

"_Thinking or mindscape talking"_

"**Bijuu speaking or Jutsu"**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**An Uzumaki's Pursuit of Happyness  
**By:**Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 4**

"I had enough!" Naruto shrieked in frustration. Pacing the room for the two hundredth time, the blonde glared at the door wishing it was her new sensei.

Haruno Sakura stared at the Uzumaki with irritation. How dare this blonde disrupt her from her current fantasy. The fox sitting beside the teacher's desk growled at her. The pinkette stuck her tongue out in retort.

Ignoring his most avid fan, Uchiha Sasuke put his chin on top of his palm, as if to sleep. But in reality, he is observing the Uzumaki. Inwardly, the raven smiled at her actions. He always knew that the blonde is very restless.

Pouting her lips, Naruto decided to take action.

"What are you doing?" Yui asks the blonde.

"I'm teaching our sensei a lesson." Grinning, the blonde pulled a scroll from her pouch. Unsealing an inkbottle and some brush that earned a raised brow from the pinkette, the blonde cackled madly. "Whoever the hell he or she is, nobody makes an Uzumaki wait for three hours." Licking her lips, Naruto draw some seals on the floor in front of the door.

"You know fuuin?" Sakura asks in bewilderment.

"Gramps and obasan thought me everything I needed to know about the art of sealing. It is our family's specialty." Naruto answered cheerfully. Sakura stared at the blonde in awe.

Smiling widely, Naruto finished the last set of characters needed for her sensei's 'punishment'. Quickly making the necessary hand seals, the blonde smiled with satisfaction as her seal glowed and dissolve to blend within the floor. She then decided to sit beside the Uchiha who stared blankly at the spot where she created her seal and smirked nonchalantly.

"Hn."

"Don't be like that, Sasuke-teme… I'm doing all of us a favor." Naruto chirped, as she remains seated while they wait for their sensei to arrive.

"Hey! Don't call him that." Sakura snapped.

Naruto rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, whatever." Waving her hands in dismissal, the Uzumaki waited in anticipation.

Yui's ear twitched, signaling the arrival of someone. Naruto grinned. Sakura fidgeted nervously. Sasuke sighed.

The four heard muted footsteps. A gloved hand opens the doors, sliding it to reveal…

"Kai." The blonde muttered.

As someone opened the door and stepped on the seal, a puff of smoke covered the entire frame, obscuring the view of their 'sensei'. After a few seconds, the opposing white screen of powder from Naruto's prank settled down, the girl laughed out loud.

"Suits you right. Hahahaha!" The Uzumaki giggled heartily. Yui shook her head in surrender while Sasuke shrugged his shoulders indifferently. Sakura thoroughly apologizes to their sensei while glaring at the blonde.

"You never really fail to amuse me, my dear Naru."

Turning to look at her 'sensei', Naruto gasps in surprise. "Iori-kun!" The girl jumps at the redhead, clutching him tightly around his arms ignoring the powder like substance she used on her prank while squealing happily. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Are you my new sensei? Are you? Are you?" The blonde asks repeatedly, tugging Iori's arms like she usually does whenever she wants something from him. Her other teammates approached them wearily. Well, Sakura is while the teme looks angry. Huh?

"Unfortunately, I am not your new sensei." Iori said indulgently as he brushes off the remaining powder from Naruto's surprise.

"What!"

"She… He… Well… Uhm… Your sensei requested me to pick your team up." Smiling affectionately at his princess, Iori turns to look at the others. "Hey there vixen…" Greeting the fox, Yui nodded in response.

"If you're not out sensei, then who is?" Sakura asks. Staring at the man before them, the pinkette couldn't stop her blush. Though she hates to admit it, he looks so much yummier than her precious Sasuke-kun. Wearing a sleeveless plain dark blue hanten tied by a red cloth paired with black pants. His wardrobe complimented his hair and eyes. Whoever this Iori is, he is rippled with so much manliness. Almost five foot seven inches, with just the right amount of muscles and an eye candy face; the guy is totally H-O-T. _"Can't wait to tell Ino…"_ Sakura thought dreamily.

"You must be Haruno Sakura…" Smiling, Iori addressed the bubble gum haired girl with a polite smile. Facing the other one who looks like he was about to eat him alive, the redhead chuckled inwardly as he immediately recognizes him. "So, you're Uchiha Sasuke. A pleasure to finally meet you." Offering his hand for a handshake, Iori sized the boy up. _"I know who you are, little boy. If you ever hurt her, I am going to kill you."_ The Uzumaki teen clearly gave his warning, knowing that the Uchiha would definitely understand.

Sasuke held his ground and acknowledged his threat mockingly.

"By the way, my name is Uzumaki Iori. I am one of Naru-chan's personal guardian…"

"A w-what?" Sakura asks as she turns to look at Naruto.

"Well, technically, he is my long distant cousin." The blonde replied shyly while fiddling with her skirt.

"But why would you need a guardian?" Confused, Sakura turns to stare at the fox beside her. "And you must be her pet? Right?"

"No. I am not Naru-chan's pet. I am an animal summon assigned to protect her." Yui replied.

More puzzled than ever, the Haruno thinks that Naruto is one big shot someone who came out from nowhere to be her new teammate. Seriously, why would she need a bodyguard or something? Guess she had to find that out. She thought idly.

"So, if you are not our new sensei. Where the hell he or she is?" Sasuke finally asks.

"I am not at liberty to tell you who your sensei is." Frowning, Iori scratched his chin. "Come to think of it, I never even saw him or her yet…"

"You're not making any sense, Iori-kun." Naruto stomped her feet in irritation.

"Why are you here in the first place?" Yui asks the newcomer. With him here, it means that that woman is here as well. _"Oh well, looks like it can't be helped. I wonder what would Naru-chan do."_

"Well, I have no idea aside from the fact that I have to pick these kids up and bring all of you to your new sensei. They're waiting at the rooftop." Iori said.

"What? Why didn't you said earlier? Let's go already…" Naruto pulled Iori along. Sasuke followed grumpily while Sakura trailed meekly behind. Yui tried to stifle a laugh as she stared at the Uchiha's jealous reaction and Sakura's bewildered expression.

"_This is starting to get interesting…"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Three hours earlier…_

Hatake Kakashi giggled perversely as he turns a page of his book. According to his planner, it's too early to pick up his students so he decided to take a break.

An Icha Icha moment.

He already knew who is assigned to his team. He has a good feeling that this time, they would exceed his expectations and become Konoha's new protectors.

Obito and Minato-sensei would be proud.

A new generation of Uchiha and Namikaze-Uzumaki shinobis had been assigned under his care. Both are very promising in their own respective specialties that would make a run of his money. Not that he had much.

Also, as he remembers correctly, Haruno Shinji was also a promising medical ninja during his time. Unfortunately, death himself had been cruel, taking his life when the nine-tailed fox demon attacked leaving his mother and younger sister to face the harsh realities of this world. One of the reasons why Mrs. Haruno hated Naruto when she used to live here eight years ago. Would she remember the blonde once Sakura introduced them to one another? What would Sakura do if she learns the truth about her teammate's tenant that killed her beloved brother?

So many questions running inside his head, the Hatake sighed apprehensively. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a movement behind the bushes. Knowing that it must be another animal that wanders aimlessly in the vicinity of the Academy, Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as he return his attention to his book.

What he didn't know is that 'animal' smiled victoriously as it prepares for a surprise attack.

The silver haired Jonin gulped in fright as he saw the last person he never expected to see at that moment.

"You?"

"I can't believe I'm entrusting her to you, Hatake Kakashi…" Uzumaki Kiara said as she nudged her captive with the tip of her manicured feet. Her expression was blank and kind of… scary.

"Uhm, hi there, Kiara-chan?" Kakashi's sweat dropped.

Crouching low, Kiara smiled sweetly. "Do not worry yourself too much, Kakashi. I came here to see a few people and to check on my niece. If she's doing fine or being maltreated just like the last time…" Kiara's eyes narrowed dangerously that shock the Hatake for its intensity. "…I am not interfering with anything at all." Tapping her chin, the redhead added in a very stern voice without her cheerful expression changing. "Well, except for that _one_… But I guess it is time for my family to finally reveal ourselves to the whole world since our heiress decided to walk her own path outside the protection of the clan."

"I see…" The Hatake tried to free himself but the ropes seem to get tighter. Admitting his defeat, Kakashi sighed and asks. "So the Third knew you were coming here as well?"

"I guess so…"

"She would be surprised." Kakashi noted.

The Uzumaki didn't answer as she started to walk away pulling him along.

"Let's go and meet your new team, Kakashi. Just a few words with your students and I'm off." Kiara commented gleefully as she whistle a tune. The Hatake cried a river (the dramatic one… In other words, Kakashi is exaggerating) wishing the ground would swallow him whole as he prepares himself with this embarrassment.

Obito and Minato-sensei is definitely laughing at him right now.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_A couple of minutes later… After three hours of waiting for Team 7…_

Naruto paled as she saw the people waiting for her and her team. By that person's feet is probably her sensei that was tied like a mummy, instead of bandages; ropes were used all over the body even hiding his face.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asks the blonde who looks so scared. Facing another new face, and this time, a very beautiful red haired woman. She looks so sweet and fragile. The pink haired analyzes the woman carefully. She resembles Naruto's face minus that birthmarks (whiskered cheek) and the blonde hair. "Are you our new sensei?"

Kiara smiled. "Nope. He's the one…" Prodding the tied body beneath her who wriggled restlessly, the woman looks intently at everyone with a serious expression.

"Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto." Crossing her arms, the redhead greeted them with an ominous smile. "Unfortunately, the three of you are not official Genins… yet." Her niece slumped her shoulders in dread. "I came here to see if all of you are ready to become one…"

Gaping at her, Naruto was about to make an angry reply when her aunt raised her finger to stop her from saying anything.

"To become a Genin, you must fight me in battle… And took these bells from me…" Sounds jingled at the background as Kiara showed the bells.

Sasuke was silent as he listened carefully while Sakura's jaw drop in surprise.

On the other hand, Naruto shot the woman a betrayed look. Clenching her fist, the young Uzumaki gritted her teeth.

"**Control yourself kit, this is what she wants…"** Kurama told her suddenly.

"_This isn't the right time for a chit chat, Kyuu."_ Naruto complained mentally.

"**I am trying to help you, brat…"** The Kyuubi chuckled darkly. **"I think your aunt came here to give you another challenge… To test you up… And everyone else I suppose…"**

Inside Naruto's mindscape, the blonde walked furiously in a circular manner. Kurama was trying to ignore the Uzumaki as he pretended to sleep. With a fake yawn, the Kyuubi rolled his eyes and groaned at the back of his throat. This brat is making him dizzy.

"_She just wouldn't stop pestering me…"_ Muttering angrily, Naruto shot the fox a contemplating look.

"**What do you want now?" **The Kyuubi asks alarmingly.

"_You have to talk to her, Kyuu… Please tell her to stop…"_

Pleadingly, Naruto bend down beside the big fox, showing him her signature puppy eyes look. Even the Uzumaki patriarch and the rest of the family (with the exemption of the aunt) couldn't resist the blonde whenever she uses this technique. Even him, the great nine-tailed demon fox is having the hard time holding up his ground when the brat is giving him this look.

"**Tch. Annoying little human…"** Kurama growled, his ears twitching irritably, avoiding Naruto's teary-eyed stare.

"_Kyuu-chan!"_ The blonde whined and was about to rip her hair.

"**Stop screeching, you're hurting my ears... And don't grab your hair... or you'll look like a witch."**

Back in the outside world, Naruto glared at her aunt while chewing her lip. She almost draw her own blood from her tightly clasped fists when Sasuke took hold of her hand. Surprised, she turns to look at the teme.

"Try to breathe or you'll faint." Without turning to look at her, the Uchiha said in a low voice. "You are better than this…" Without any emotion, Sasuke glanced at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. "Don't let her dominate your fear…"

Giving him an incredulous look, Naruto pouted as she crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

Kiara felt her nieces' struggle. With an inward sigh, the older Uzumaki decided to end that meeting or the blonde will finally explode.

"Meet us up at training ground 7, tomorrow morning at exactly 6 AM. Your sensei and I will see if all of you are ready… ready to face the harsh realities of your chosen career." Kiara said gravely. "There would be no holding back, especially from me… If all of you fail, not only will the rest return to the Academy for another year. Someone would go back to where she came from and never set foot on this _disgusting_ village ever again."

All three stared at the woman, surprise etched on their faces. Well, Naruto and Sakura are. Sasuke still remained composed and quiet on his spot beside the blonde.

The nine tailed fox smiled in amusement as he looks from his containers eyes.

"**This is going to be fun… Hmmm…"**

Indeed it has.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**Kakashi is still Team 7's sensei. Uzumaki Kiara (Naruto's aunt) appeared out of nowhere (presumably from the island of Ikuzuma) to take charge of the bell test for some reasons only known to her, which will be explained in the next chapter. Sorry if I didn't include the team selection announcements. I decided not to change anything because it is too troublesome to even bother^^

Ah, yes… We all know Sakura came from a civilian family. Here, I added an older dead brother who was the reason why she decided to become a ninja. Maybe, I might insert her mother bashing around instead of the pinkette. This Sakura would be the same as canon (trying as hard I could be) but with her own unique personality and motivation of becoming a great kunoichi instead of being just Sasuke's fan girl.

I know I skip on the story too much, really don't know where am I going with its pace, just letting the flow take me whenever she wants me to^^ Sorry about that. And nope, Hinata is not an ANBU, though Owl is obviously a Hyuga, her connection to our heiress and the said family would be a surprise. Haha… Panther is still a mystery, and Ziggy (I decide to call my muse that name… *winks*) doesn't want to tell me who he is… Hmp.

Also, thanks for the previous reviews. Glad everyone liked this story:-)

Anyways, read, like and review… No flamers please…

Love and peace everyone.

Ja Ne!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	5. Chapter 5

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Disclaimer:**  
Copyright belongs to the owner. The only profits we (FanFic authors) have is to know that you guys like our story. Of course that includes your reviews, etcetera...

Anyways... On with the story.

Enjoy reading=)

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

"_Thinking or mindscape talking"_

"**Bijuu speaking or Jutsu"**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**An Uzumaki's Pursuit of Happyness  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 5**

An orange, black and reddish blur ran at immense speed. Even if someone is using his or her own doujutsu (like the Uchiha's Sharingan or the Hyuga's Byakugan), it will be difficult for them to follow its vast movement.

As the blur ran past the forest of Konoha, animals were still and silent, fearing for their own safety, instinctively knowing that this creature is very dangerous.

Uzumaki Naruto tried to stop her tears from falling. She managed to control her emotions from earlier but now… She is having a hard time breathing from bottled up emotions.

"_Damn her…"_ Cursing that woman for the nth time, the young Uzumaki screamed angrily causing the nearby animals to flee in terror.

Her furry tenant was quiet inside her head, like he was scared for his _own_ safety if he ever caught her attention, as she would probably snap his head just for the lack of venting out her anger.

As Naruto stopped running, she suddenly took notice her surroundings. Thick layers of trees surrounding the forests of Konoha were already behind her. She must be nearing the borders of the village. Walking further away, she found a cliff overlooking a waterfall. There she saw two large statues.

"**The Valley of the End…"**

"The valley of what?" Naruto asks the Kyuubi.

Sighing, Kurama stood up and walked away from Naruto.

"Where are you going? Kyuu-chan?"

"**This is where it all started…" **Kurama twisted his muzzle in disgust.** "And I don't want to see this place…"**

"Well, technically, you can't go anywhere… This is my mind, as you already know. So why do you have to leave when you can just pretend to sleep like you always do…" Naruto asks innocently.

Rumbling behind her, the fox demon tried to ignore the blonde, his tails swishing agitatedly.

Letting him do whatever he wants, Naruto jumped towards the cliff. Falling on top of one of the statues' head, she looks at the scenery with curiosity. The place was majestic and kind of creepy. Like it was an aftermath of a very huge battle and the crater itself created the valley. Peeking down, she saw a clear view of her image from the water below.

"Looks like no fishes live there…" Musing to herself, the blonde hangs her feet over the edges and decided to lie down. Staring at the sky above her, the Uzumaki knew she couldn't avoid her forever.

She had to face her aunt somehow.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm home…" Haruno Sakura called out as she place her stuff by the stairs. She heard her mother moving inside the kitchen. The pinkette knew her mother was upset when she told her that she passed the final examination at the Academy.

Her mother didn't want her to become a ninja as it already took the life of her brother. That she was sure of. But Sakura knew she have to step her foot down.

This is what she wanted.

It is a promise she made to her late brother Shinji.

Even if she has to endure the cold treatment her mother was giving her all throughout.

"I'm going to rest now. I think I'll skip dinner. I have to prepare for tomorrows mission." Sakura said as she passed by the hallways.

Perhaps her mom needed time. The pinkette heave a tired sigh as she enters her room.

From the kitchen, Mrs. Haruno clasped her fingers in worry. When she saw the hitae-ate tied around her daughters head, she felt dread for the second time. Maybe she needed to talk to the Hokage and plea for her daughter's wellbeing.

"_I can't lose her too…"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_A few minutes earlier, Valley of the End…_

Uchiha Sasuke donned his mask to resume his duties as an ANBU. Patrolling the borders to ensure the safety of the village and _someone_ in particular, he wanted to be thorough in doing his task. Now that the rumors of the Fourth Hokage's only daughter return to Konoha have spread throughout the elemental nations, Iwa might finally make their move.

Though no formal announcement has been made, the Third wanted to make sure that no outsiders had infiltrated the village. Necessary precautions were done in advance since they learned that the Yondaime's child would return to Konoha. It was a demand specifically requested by Lord Kaizen, the current head of the Uzumaki clan, Naruto's grandfather.

Following his usual routine, he passes by the Valley.

Though it happened eight years ago, those memories with her are still clear. Sasuke believes that coming there would remind him of the promises they made to one another.

A vow he swears to fulfill no matter what.

_Flashback_

_Four-year-old Sasuke stood rigidly in front of a wounded Naruto. Those stupid villagers assaulted her again. Though he hated to ask for anyone's help, he went to his older brother Itachi and asks for his aid in saving her._

_The young Uchiha gritted his teeth in frustration._

"_Are you okay?" Naruto asks worriedly._

"_Of course I am, idiot. Between the two of us, who do you think should worry more? I am not the one bleeding with stupid wounds and hard beatings…" Clenching his fist, he punched a nearby boulder to vent out his anger. They are currently hiding in the Valley of the End._

_The blonde sighed and scratches her head. Wincing for the onslaught of pain, Naruto tried to smile briefly without forcing her swollen cheek. Though she knew it would heal in a couple of minutes, it surely hurts like hell._

"_Its okay. Everything is going to be alright, Sasu-chan…" _

_Flashing her an angry look, Sasuke walked away from her. "Until when will you let them hurt you like this? Damn it Naruto. You are not a punching bag…"_

"_They are in so much pain than I am… So if _this_ would help lessen theirs, I wouldn't mind…"_

"_Don't be a fool, Naru… They would not stop hurting you until you are dead…" Sasuke shouted. Harshly, he wiped away his tears. He was apparently crying, for her. Naruto's heart warmed up at the thought._

_Unruffled, the blonde quietly approached her Uchiha and gently hold him in her arms._

"_Shhh… It's going to be all right… There now, don't cry…" Naruto crooned._

_Returning her embrace, Sasuke buried his face on the crook of her neck. "I don't want to lose you…" The Uchiha whispered._

_Naruto smiled. "Of course you wouldn't lose me… I will remain with you forever… That's a promise…" Laughing quietly, the Uzumaki told the Uchiha. "I'll stay by your side until your hair turns gray in irritation… That you'll be the one to kick me out of your life…" She joked. Though thinking about it, it brought fear in her heart._

"_That would never happen…" Sniffing faintly, Sasuke pouted with that hopeful look on his cute cuddly face. _

"He so adorable."_ Naruto thought cheerfully. Pinching his cheeks, the two started a tug each other faces while avoiding the girls damaged cheek._

_It was a start of the many promises they shared to one another._

_Until that one fateful night…_

_End of flashback_

As those promises linger inside of him, Sasuke knew that most of them doesn't matter anymore.

She already had forgotten him and their time together.

Well, if that's _that_ or that ill-fated night, perhaps he would rather choose her not to remember him at all. Tracing the initials they carved together on the foot of Senju Hashirama's statue, Sasuke would never forget any of those promises till the day he dies.

Everyday, he passes by this place, to remember the old times. Just like the Hatake on his never ending tribute to his former teammates. His mother was quite worried though she didn't voice out her concerns as Itachi told her not to. For once, he was thankful for his brother's meddling.

Putting back his mask, Sasuke smiled briefly. He sensed her coming to this direction. He knew she was angry with the usual fluttering of her chakra.

He never imagined that she would remember this place. It must be her instinct.

Appearing behind her in a shunshin, Sasuke saw the blonde lying on her back. Her feet dangling lazily on the edge of the First Hokage's head.

"You shouldn't wander out on your own, Naruto-hime…" The Raven told her softly.

Startled, the Uzumaki whipped a pair of kunai out of nowhere. She blinks in surprise as she saw him. "Raven-san?" Dropping her defenses, she smiled shyly and fidgeted on her spot. Waiting for the ANBU to respond and failed miserably as the masked shinobi just stared at her, Naruto sighed.

"I wished I could be alone at times… but I guess, that's impossible for me…" Shrugging her shoulders, she sat back on her spot and stared at the scene before her.

Sasuke smiled behind his mask, feeling sorry for the blonde. Looking behind them, he sensed her 'bodyguards' hiding behind the trees.

"You must be very frustrated." He noted, looking quite amused at her expression that turned sour.

Playing with her skirt, Naruto avoided his gaze. She could feel him staring at her. "I really didn't know how I managed to find this place…" The blonde told him instead, answering an unspoken question. Staring at nothing in particular, the girl blushed slightly. "It's like I've been here before…" She stood up and brushed non-existent dirt on her skirt. "And that Uchiha…"

Raven's slight intake of breath was unnoticed by Naruto who continues to babble.

"It felt like I knew him… I don't know… I feel… I feel happy whenever I'm with him…" Beaming at her companion, Naruto scratched her head, smiling shyly. "But please don't tell the Teme…"

"Teme?" Raven pretended to look quite confused as he asks. But deep inside… He was going catatonic, like there are butterflies inside his stomach.

"He's my teammate… His name is Uchiha Sasuke…" The Uzumaki princess pouted with a frown. "Though I just met him earlier…" Scrunching her face in confusion, she flushed as she remembered something.

Must be the kiss they shared earlier as Sasuke himself blushes behind the mask. His mind is still reeling from the sensation when Naruto turns to look at him. "Come to think of it, you smell like him…"

Taking a step back, Raven tried to think of any excuse… He forgot to put into account Naruto's enhanced sense of smell.

"Naru-chan! Thank goodness you're safe…" Thankfully, Iori appeared beside him. Rushing to grab the girl in a very tight hug, the redhead wailed like a crazy mother hen. "Don't run away like that, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Yui showed up as well. Turning to face the ANBU, the fox thanked him for giving Naruto some company.

Taking this chance to leave, Sasuke glanced at the blonde who in turn smiled cheekily at him.

"See you later, Raven-san…" Naruto said in farewell. Nodding his head, Sasuke disappears in a puff of smoke and leaves.

Iori scoffed. "Hmp. Showoff."

Sighing in surrender, Naruto looks sullenly at them. "Did _she_ send you here?"

"It's getting late. Dinner will start in a couple of minutes." Yui answered.

"Konoha's council and some clan heads were invited as well. I think Lady Kiara wants to formally introduce you." Iori said in a tight voice. Slumping her shoulders, Naruto clenches her jaw.

"You have to face them one way or another, Naru…" Yui said in a calming voice.

"But Yui…"

"Come on, let's go…" Iori interjected. Gently, he pushed the girl towards the fox. "I know how you hated cold baths. At least this time, there is a heater installed." Smiling cheerfully, the redhead shoved the blonde.

The fox huffed. "Nice timing, dimwit…" Baring her fangs, Yui hissed annoyingly. Iori chuckled while Naruto groaned.

"Kami-sama, please save me from these two…" The young Uzumaki prayed relentlessly.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After a couple of arguments among the three, Naruto found herself standing in front of another door. Just like the ones in their mansion in Ikuzuma when she met Kakashi-niisan for the first time after eight years. This time around, she would be meeting Konoha's council. And probably, some of her classmates parents.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Naruto fidgeted with her kimono. Yui giggled beside her. Glaring at the fox, the blonde wanted to pull her tail for teasing her. However, she was thankful as she accompanied her that night. So the young Uzumaki decided (with all her might, trying as hard as she could be… but failing big time) to tolerate the fox.

Yui changed her form to be more presentable to the public. Seems like people still cringe at the sight of her furry friend. As a human, the fox had long snow colored hair (like her fur) with amber colored eyes. They had the same whisker markings on both of their cheeks. Wearing a black kimono tied by a golden obi, the fox looks absolutely stunning. She still had that pointed looking ears while her tail is hidden beneath her clothes.

"You are not helping, Yui-chan…" Naruto whined.

Iori faked a cough to hide his laughter as he stood beside them. "Are you ready?"

"I don't think so." Naruto felt like her head is disconnected from her body. "I feel like my body is floating."

The redhead stifled a snort while looking incredulously at his princess. "Yeah, she's alright." Iori muttered to the fox.

"Naruto-hime…" A few Uzumaki handmaidens approached the trio.

The blonde slapped her cheeks to wake herself up and smiled adorably at them. "I'm ready." The said Uzumakis blushed (just like Hinata whenever Naruto smiled or looks at her), they feel so lucky as the princess even took her time to gave them a smile. Yui smiled at the sight. Everyone in Ikuzuma really adores and loves her Naru-chan.

Nodding to everyone else, Iori signaled the others as the door to the main hall opens. With her held high, the girl glances at the redhead who gave her an approving look. _"I will slaughter anyone who tries to hurt you, my dear Naru-chan. I promise."_ Iori thought to himself. Taking a quick look at the fox, he knew that they had the same perspective. The same point of view.

Protect Naruto at all costs. Kill everyone who dares to hurt their princess.

With no mercy... Even to those who were brave enough to think about it.

They do not abandon their own. Especially an Uzumaki named Naruto...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**Thanks to all those people who gave their review to the previous chapter…

Ah yes, I did promise that the bell test would happen in this chapter. Unfortunately, this is a filler… of some sort. Sorry guys^^ *grinning like crazy* Yep, I think I put another insert on Sasuke and Naruto's past interaction. Admit it, they're so kawaii!

**Read**, **like** and **review**… No flamers please…

Love and peace everyone.

Ja Ne!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	6. Chapter 6

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:**  
I had a feeling that the manga is coming to an end.

If only Masashi would create a new one… This time, a female main protagonist^^

**Disclaimer:**  
I make no profit in writing this story. Copyright belongs to their respective owner. I own the plot and some OCs here and there…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

"_Thinking or mindscape talking"_

"**Bijuu speaking or Jutsu"**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**An Uzumaki's Pursuit of Happyness  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 6**

Naruto woke up early that day. Perhaps she is excited. It's been months since she last fought with her aunt.

It's payback time. Smirking evilly, she set up all her traps in strategic places with the help of her shadow clones. After a few warm-ups, the blonde did her katas. Thinking of her other teammates: their missing sensei, the fan girl, and that stuck up obnoxious egoistic… that _Uchiha_. The princess choked for no reason as she remembered something very awkward. And then Naruto blushed profusely.

NoNoNoNoNO!

The blonde shook her head with passion. _"I am not thinking about that TEME! Not at all!"_ Her eyes blazing with determination, the movements she made are more fluid than her earlier ones.

Inside her mind, Kurama chuckled humorously. **"Don't make me laugh, kit. You can't hide something like this to me… You do **_**think**_** about him…"** Inside her mindscape, Naruto glared at the giant beast, baring her canines while growling.

"**The little stunt you made with him is already etched inside of your mind…"** Snorting, the fox pushed the girl's towards the pond with his hand to prove his point. The blonde's pond of memories. Naruto gaped at the scene playing in it. Repeatedly.

It was her and that _bastard_ – she means the Uchiha. And that _kiss_.

That _freaking_ kiss… Though Naruto thought that it was the *cough* _sweetest_ *cough* kiss she ever had… Not that she'd been kissed before. Aargh!

"**I hate to say this but I see him more than that ice kid from the island or the ANBU brat that saved your life."**

NoNoNoNoNO!

"**You're in denial little one,"** Kurama noted mischievously. **"I wonder…"**

"_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_ Naruto screamed at him. Leaving the perverted old geezer behind, the blonde glared at nothing in particular. As her movements turned sharp and deadly, one could almost hear the wind created by her moves whistling a tune.

Unknown to the young Uzumaki, the person she was thinking about arrived 30 minutes earlier who happened to witness her little _outburst_. Sasuke doesn't know if the blonde could sense him but he masked his chakra just in case. From where he is sitting above the tree, he watches her with amusement… And pride. Naruto moves so gracefully, like a true kunoichi. Any moment soon, their pink haired teammate would come as well. Grumbling inwardly, the Uchiha could only wish for the better. _"I do hope Sakura remembers the reason why she wanted to become a ninja in the first place."_

Sighing, the dark haired Uchiha started to meditate. They still have time to prepare. He must think of a plan to defeat the older Uzumaki and stop her from sending Naruto back to Ikuzuma.

Konoha is where Naruto belongs.

From what his brother remembers about the redhead, Kiara is the younger sister of Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mother. Itachi did not elaborate but warns him that the woman is dangerous and should not face her heads on.

Panther told him last night that the woman is a devil incarnate. Much more scarier than the Red Hot Blooded Habanero or Konoha's Yellow Flash combined. Owl just gave him a pat in the back as if wishing him good luck.

Smiling in anticipation, Sasuke knew that his chance to prove himself to the Uzumaki clan had finally come.

"_I will show them that I am so much capable of protecting Naruto,"_ the Uchiha thought calmly.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Haruno Sakura is not a coward. But after what happened between her and her mother. She would like to think otherwise.

One of the reasons why she wanted to become a ninja is to stand up for herself. Before, she was bullied because of her large forehead.

"_But I think its pretty… and it suits you just fine…"_ Shinji told her once.

Sakura remembers her brother with a sad expression. Her beloved older brother.

He is the reason why she dreamed of becoming a ninja, a very powerful kunoichi. One who specializes in the arts of healing… Just like the legendary Sannin, Senju Tsunade. Just like her nii-san.

Shinobis risk their lives to protect the village and its people. But who would risk theirs to protect them? Someone has to do something… It was a philosophy her brother believes in.

The pink haired sighed reluctantly. Meeting Ino and the others caused her to forget her priorities. Now is the time to set things straight.

"_I will do my best to become the best medic ninja in the entire world. I'll make my brother proud…"_ With that, Sakura gave a determined look.

"_First, I have to show that blonde that nobody messes up with Haruno Sakura and her destiny… Uchiha Sasuke is mine!"_ Her inner self cackled madly with that declaration. Wincing slightly, she also has to prove herself to _him_. Thinking that the Uchiha is impressed with the blonde newcomer. Maybe it was because of her lineage.

She also learned that Naruto is related to the First Hokage's wife and that the Uzumaki clan are feared among all the elemental nations for their expertise in the art of sealing.

"_Cha! I'm not giving up! May the best girl win!"_ Nodding to herself, Sakura makes her way to the appointed training ground. There she saw Naruto doing katas.

"_Wow! She moves so fast,"_ Gaping at her precise movements, which are more fluid and refined than the basic ones taught at the Academy, Sakura suddenly felt insecure.

Like the others (most of her classmates, like Ino and everyone else), Naruto had everyone in the Uzumaki clan teaching her, unlike her who come from a civilian family. Sakura's face fell.

"Oh hi there, Sakura-chan," Naruto beams as she saw her and then she greeted her with a cheerful smile. "I almost didn't recognize you… You look awesome!"

The pink haired shakes her head to clear her thoughts and waves back courteously.

That day, she changes her usual attire (the red qipao dress with white circular designs) into something more fitting as a kunoichi. Sakura wears a battle style kimono in the same color with white edges tied by a wide green sash. Her robe reaches mid thigh with elbow length sleeves partnered with tight black leggings and black kunoichi boots.

Still she let her hair down and used her forehead protector as a headband to accentuate her face.

"Good morning, Naruto." Sakura addressed the blonde. Looking for their other teammate, the pink haired inspected the grounds with a keen sense of awareness. "Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" She asks.

Naruto blew a raspberry and crossed her arms annoyingly. Thinking about that _teme_ brought a slight color on her cheeks, which she hid expertly from Sakura's curious eyes.

Staring unbelievably at the Uzumaki, Sakura wonders what might piss the girl off.

From his spot on the tree, Sasuke chuckled. No need to guess what the blonde might be thinking. It was so obvious. He decided to jump in and let his presence known. He sensed the older Uzumaki approaching them from the distance. With her is their sensei that is still in the same bindings as yesterday.

Poor guy.

With Sakura swooning over him and Naruto avoiding his gaze, the young Uchiha groaned inwardly. He was hoping for Sakura to stop her fantasies about him and what would it take for the blonde to remember him, even for a little recognition? But thinking of the consequences, Sasuke knew he had no choice.

Facing across the clearing, Sasuke saw Uzumaki Kiara staring directly at him.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Much later that day…_

Hatake Kakashi vows that never again he would let anyone die on his watch. Standing before Konoha's monument, the silver haired Jonin sighed as he stares longingly at the names carved on the stone monolith.

_Uchiha Obito._

_Rin._

_Namikaze Minato._

He does not want to admit it, but from time to time, he grants his name with the same reverence as the previous ones.

_Hatake Sakumo._

Kakashi permitted himself to feel lost for a moment. Blaming _him_ for the lessons he had forced into him as a child. For everything else in between he suppose.

"So this is where you've been spending all your free time, hmm… Kakashi."

The Hatake smiled inwardly and turns to look at the redhead. "Came to visit her I see…" Kakashi mused to the woman.

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "You're not the only one who needs to pay respect to the dead." The Uzumaki crouched to lay a bouquet of red roses at the foot of the monument. Touching a particular name, the woman bowed and muttered a whispered prayer.

"Naruto visited them the day she came back." Kakashi informed her.

"Yes, Yui told me." Kiara stood up and glances briefly at the masked Jonin.

"Well?" Kakashi asks as he opens his book. Kiara shrugged her shoulders and turned away. From a distance, a couple or redheads where standing in a casual manner, chatting with one another.

"You've made your point…" Kiara replied. "But I still don't trust this village, especially _them_…"

"There is nothing you can do. Naruto already made her decision." Kakashi started to walk ahead while Kiara follows behind. "The way I see things, she has inherited her mother's stubbornness and her father's dedication."

"A very strange combination indeed…" Kirara noted. Sighing in surrender, the Uzumaki looks up in the cloudless sky. It reminds her so much of her eyes. A gust of wind blew between them that gently carried her long red hair. "You and that clan are the only people I can entrust her with."

Kakashi patted her on the shoulders. "Even if I'm around, _he_ would make sure that nothing bad happens to her…" The Hatake said. "So you don't have to worry too much."

"That is one of the reasons why I am _worried_, Kakashi." Frowning, the redhead voiced out her observations. "He seems to be the type of person who is willing to sell his own soul to the devil just to make sure _she_ is safe."

"Perhaps you are right." For once, Kakashi's carefree demeanor was absent. "That is what makes him human. He is naive and is prone to commit himself into temptation." Musing, the silver haired Jonin added in hush tone. "Despite that weakness, it will teach him how to pick himself up _when_ and _if_ ever he falls."

Kiara chuckled. "You've grown so much wiser than the last time I saw you eight years ago, Kakashi… Impressive."

The Hatake twitched slightly as he continues to walks ahead. Kakashi's shoulders turned stiff as the Uzumaki gave a sharp bark of laughter surprising the others.

From where he is standing, Uzumaki Iori pressed his lips together looking irritated at the Copy Ninja.

"He taught you well…" Her eyes dimming with profound sadness as she remembers the first man she ever trusted. The first person who taught her how to believe.

His name was Namikaze Minato.

"I'm his best student after all…" Kakashi remarked. His single visible eye crinkled in anguished misery. It didn't escape Kiara's prying eyes.

"Looks like he is not the only one who will be affected if something bad happens to my niece."

Kakashi gave the redhead a droll stare. "You really think so?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Kiara said, ignoring Kakashi's comment. "I've accomplished everything I needed to do in this _place_." She spoke lazily. "However, Iori wanted to stay…"

Kakashi frowned. The Uzumaki smirked inwardly. "…But unfortunately, we still needed him in Ikuzuma so he will came back here at a later date. Until then, I arranged a place for her to stay with until someone from the clan can accompany her during her stay here."

"Does Naruto know about this?"

"Even if she disagree, there is nothing she can do as it is one of my grandfather's conditions. The Third was already informed and Fugaku-san already…"

"W-wait? The Uchiha clan head? Fugaku-sama" Kakashi's lone eyebrow rises in surprise. "W-what do y-you m-mean?" The silver haired shinobi choked up and stuttered repeatedly.

Kiara's expression was disbelieving. "Have you forgotten everything?"

"B-but I t-thought…" The Hatake's sweat dropped. "My Naru-chan is too young to…" Kiara head slapped the Jonin to stop him from uttering more stupid words.

"Don't be an idiot Kakashi. We all know that this will happen eventually in the future. I am just preparing her…" Kiara flips a strand of her hair, hands on her hips, staring incredulously at the masked shinobi. "…Besides, she had live with them before. And Mikoto-san is there to watch over Naruto and Sasuke with Yui's assistance."

Kiara's jaw drops as she saw Kakashi who froze himself while babbling incoherently. Admitting her defeat, she left the copy ninja to his own dilemma.

"My Lady…" Iori bows in greeting.

"We are leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow." Kiara said. "Tell the others to prepare for our departure."

"Hai."

"And Iori?"

The redheaded teen looks questioningly at his mistress. "Yes, my Lady?"

"The sooner we get back, the earlier you can finish your duties in Ikuzuma. By then you would be able to come back here in Konoha and ensure Naruto's safety by your own hands."

Uzumaki Iori smiled in anticipation.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Training Ground 7, not so earlier that same day…_

Kiara crossed her arms and huffed out her sudden irritation. Kakashi glances at her with slight amusement.

"You were expecting something different are you, Kiara-chan?"

"Don't start Kakashi… I'm not in the mood…" The Uzumaki pouted for a moment before glaring at the scarecrow.

Crossing his arms together, the masked Jonin gave the redhead his famous eye smile. "The will of fire burns strongly within them, Lady Uzumaki… Extinguishing it forcefully will just make the flames go bigger."

"So I've heard." Kiara commented uninterestingly.

"And the verdict?"

"You already knew the answer don't you, Kakashi?"

The Hatake turns and watched the kids who are currently bickering at one another. Well, Sakura and Naruto are while Sasuke is just staring at them in complete boredom but didn't escape the Jonin's scrutinizing gaze when he saw the said Uchiha stealing glances at the blonde every now and then.

The Copy Ninja chuckled under his breath.

"Well then…" Kakashi said with a bit of humor to infuriate the redhead once more. "It's time to officially announce Konoha's Team Seven. Lady Kiara?"

The Uzumaki stares angrily at the silver haired Jonin and replied in gritted teeth, "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Hatake. Kakashi."

Kakashi suppressed a laugh or Kiara will burn him alive if she even hears it. "You are the examiner, remember? It's your test after all…"

Kiara stifled a groan and calls the children's attention.

The three newly passed genins… Well, two genins and a disguised ANBU faced her defiantly.

Haruno Sakura's eyes sparked with determination.

Uchiha Sasuke looks proud and satisfied. The redhead noted with slight interest. Though she hates to admit it, the boy earned her respect.

And lastly, Uzumaki Naruto… Even with her eyes closed, Kiara knew that her niece is already bouncing with giddiness…

"Congratulations, everyone… I do admit and hate to be the bearer of _this_ news…" Kiara takes a quick look at the Jonin and continues, "…but, Team 7 passed…"

"YES!" Naruto shouted in glee as she raised her fists in the air. "I'm soooo great! I mean… we all are…" Tugging Sakura's arms in pure joy, the blonde turns to smile at the Uchiha and gave him a pat and a lame victory pose.

Startled at their sudden close proximity, Sasuke took a step back and stares dumbfounded at the young Uzumaki. The blonde grins.

"It's time to celebrate… Come on, let's go…" Naruto continues to prattle, her face a picture of pure happiness that Kiara couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I discovered this super amazing restaurant that offers the best ramen in the whole wide world…"

"Ramen?" Sakura asks. "You mean Ichiraku's Ramen?"

"Yep. That ramen." The young Uzumaki answered cheerfully. Pulling the pinkettes' arms, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. A silent invitation passed between them.

The Uchiha shook his head. "I think I'll pass…" Sasuke said while avoiding Naruto's face. The boy does not want to feel guilty from turning down the girl's invitation, but he has more urgent matters to attend to. Feeling her frown, the Raven sighed and told her his rehearsed line. "I have to be present at a family gathering later this day." Slipping his hands into his pocket, Sasuke let a slow smirk cross his face and added something that will make his blonde forget her disappointment at him. "Believe me when I tell you, surely you don't want me to be there when you embarrass yourself in front of Teuchi-san and his daughter."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto snarled. Stopping in her tracks to glare venomously at the Uchiha, Sasuke smiled triumphantly.

Kakashi chuckled amusingly as he watched the exchange between the two. _"I really don't know how you will make her remember you, but I think I will enjoy this predicament of yours for the rest of my life, Sasuke."_

Kiara decided to step in and stops her niece from grabbing the poor boy. "That's enough Naruto." Turning to face the other one, the redhead snorted indignantly. "Let us get going, Uchiha-san."

"Eh?" The blonde spun around to face her aunt.

Waving her hands in dismissal, Kiara ruffled Naruto's wild tresses. "Iori will accompany you and your teammate to Ichirakus for the celebration. If my meeting with the Uchihas conclude earlier, perhaps I can drag this boy to join you later."

"Oh, okay…" Naruto pouted. Grumbling under her breath, the blonde forcefully drags Sakura towards Iori while the pinkette reluctantly leaves Sasuke a longing look. The young Uzumaki gave the boy another angry hiss.

Sasuke watched them leave. Despite his caution, he knew that the older Uzumaki is observing him.

"Well then…" Kakashi commented suddenly as he claps his hand. "I think it is my queue to leave for now. I need to submit my report to the Hokage." With his infamous eye smile, the silver haired Jonin waves his goodbye, "See ya all tomorrow at seven for our first mission. Ja ne!" The Hatake vanished in a poof of smoke.

The Raven turned to face the woman. With a polite bow, he ushered her towards the Uchiha district.

"I must say, I really am impressed, young Uchiha." Kiara complimented the boy as she walks beside him. "You have proven yourself, in more ways than one…"

"Thank you for those kind words, Lady Uzumaki." Sasuke answered, with a slight blush on his face.

Laughing quietly, the redhead took a small scroll from her sleeves and gave it to him. "I knew I could trust you in protecting my niece from anyone who would dare to hurt her… That is why I am giving you this opportunity…" Sighing, Kiara added in a serious tone, "You now have the power to unlock her memories of that _night_, and make her finally remember you, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped on his tracks as he stares real hard at the woman in front of him and the scroll that she put on his hands.

"!"

Kiara smiled, "I shouldn't have sealed her memories. But grandfather and I decided that it would be best for her at that time to live normally without that memory… It did scar her deeply. But now I know that as long as the two of you are together…" The Uzumaki added in a jovial expression, "…The two of you would accomplish everything…"

"Lady Kiara, I…"

Nodding to herself, Uzumaki Kiara turns to face the figure that appeared out of nowhere, blocking their way to the Uchiha main house.

The man she thought she would never see again.

"Hello there, _Panther_…" Kiara drawled.

The ANBU with the mask of the Panther blocks their path and Sasuke alternately glances at the two. He didn't expect them to know each other. Perhaps he needed to ask Itachi.

Smiling coldly, Kiara added in a quiet voice that is only meant for the masked shinobi ensuring that the boy beside her would not hear.

"…Or should I say, _Namikaze Minoru_…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note:  
**Sometimes, all it takes is a couple of this and that… I am blabbering, ain't I? Maybe because no one leave a review *sniff*

At least, many liked AUPoH… Oh well…

Please_ Read_, _like_ and _review_… No flamers please… Constructive criticisms are welcome… But not to harsh okay^^

Thank you all to those who added Happyness to their favorites lists and their alerts. You guys really made my day… Mwuah mwuah!

Love and peace to everyone.

Ja Ne!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	7. Chapter 7

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:**  
Would like to thank everyone for checking this story out^^ I do admit that my writing is acceptable and I really DO think that I needed an improvement.

Anyways…

**Disclaimer:**  
Masashi Kinimoto is one heck of a mangaka:) Really admired him for creating such a wonderful masterpiece…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

"_Thinking or mindscape talking"_

"**Bijuu speaking or Jutsu"**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**An Uzumaki's Pursuit of Happyness  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 7**

_Eight years ago…_

Namikaze Minoru couldn't believe that the council had the guts to fool him. They should have known…

Gritting his teeth, Minoru is trying to restrain himself from slaughtering them, especially an irritating old hawk.

So what if he controls the root.

He belongs to the darkness. And he is far more stronger than him and his puppets.

He and his brother had risked their lives to protect this village. And yet they could not even grant his brothers last dying wish.

He should have taken her away from here. But knowing Minato… He would not want him to abandon their home.

Trying as hard as he could be, he will stay… a little longer… if only for his brother's memory.

"Minoru?"

Hiruzen didn't know what to say. The newly reinstated Hokage can feel the blondes' internal struggle. His killing intent was so prominent that he could feel it even if he was inside the tower miles away. His ANBUs alerted him of the danger yet he waved them off.

"Have you forgotten, old man? Minoru does not exist anymore. I am _no one_. I belong to the _shadows_ that protect Konoha. I am _Panther_." The Yellow Flash's last surviving brother said in a clipped tone.

Sighing, the Third hold onto the younger man's shoulder in a sympathetic manner. "Do not let anger control you, young Namikaze. Between the two of you, Minato is always the one who reprimands you in doing reckless things…"

Minoru turn to glare at the Hokage, "But he isn't here to stop me, remember?" Gripping his sword, he spat angrily. "He is _dead_."

Sarutobi Hiruzen gave the man a solemn look, and added in a sad voice, "Yes, he is. He sacrificed his life to save the village."

"In turn, this village did not even acknowledge the sacrifices he made… They defiled his legacy… his own _daughter_…" Minoru said as he sweeps his sword violently, cutting the surrounding trees in half.

The boy that protected Naruto was badly hurt. Minoru felt so much gratitude to the boy's family. He learned that they were brave enough to oppose the council in regards to his niece. They took care of Minato's daughter whenever he wasn't around.

Now he knew why most of his missions were done outside the village. It was a trick, a conspiracy among those wretched fools. Those _people_ wanted to use his niece as a weapon. They continuously feed her with so much anger and hatred. By hurting her and trying to make her into a cold blooded killing machine.

"I will not let Danzo touch her, old man, mark my words… If he even tries, I will _kill_ him," Minoru promised without remorse.

The Third felt dread for the nth time. It was not like the First and Second Shinobi Wars that he witnessed and participated in the past.

Namikaze Minoru a.k.a. Panther is one of the most frightening people he ever met. Unlike his older brother, the man before him is the Fourth's exact opposite. Despite the dwindling loyalty Minoru felt for the village, Hiruzen knew that he would not disregard Minato's wishes to watch over the village, especially his daughter Naruto.

"What are planning to do now?" The Hokage asks softly.

"During my time outside the village, I was productive," Minoru started. "I have found the new location of Uzushiogakure…"

"Is that true?" Astounded, the Third asks.

"They are coming… and they will take her away from this _hell_."

Sarutobi crossed his arms behind, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Maybe… that is for the better. Kiara and the rest of the Uzumaki clan would take good care of her. But… the council… they wouldn't approve…"

"Oh, they will…" Minoru smiled dangerously. "I will make them… _understand_."

Inwardly, the Third Hokage felt apprehensive, yet he knew that this moment is inevitable. Somehow he was glad, that the child would finally be safe, somewhere she belongs.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Present day, Uchiha district…_

Sasuke looks dumbfounded. The atmosphere was just… too troublesome (as a certain Nara would probably like to say). He was sitting beside his brother Itachi who appear out of nowhere to greet their 'guest' when they first arrived at their doorstep.

They were inside the Naka shrine. Near the main altar, the clan head, Uchiha Fugaku sat. He and Itachi were sitting right beside him. His mother, Mikoto, was distributing some tea that she prepared earlier.

As far as he knew, only members of the Uchiha clan can come inside the temple… and those who are loyal and have pledge their allegiance to their family. He never knew that the said Uzumaki and that specific ANBU has that privileged.

"It's been a while, Kiara-chan…" His mother greeted cheerfully to the redhead.

"Yes, it is, Mikoto-san…" Kiara replied.

"I hope your old man is well."

Smiling serenely, Kiara took a sip and takes her time to respond. "As a matter of fact, he does not want my niece to come back. But Naruto has her ways and Uzumaki Kaizen submits himself without any second thoughts… until the last minute."

Panther tightly grips his cup. Sasuke noticed and wonders if the others saw but turning at his brother, he did not react. Does his mysterious teammate know Naruto's grandfather as well?

Chuckling lightly, Mikoto coughed to hide her amusement as her husband's eyebrow ticked.

Kiara shook her head, "Hey Fugaku-teme… looks like you have not change for one bit, hmmm?" Placing her chin over her hands, the Uzumaki smiled widely as she heard the man beside her choked on his tea.

Everyone else, with the exception of Itachi who continues to drink his tea with the same elegance as before, had their jaws dropped open in shock.

"_Teme? Oh the irony,"_ Sasuke thought to himself. Now he knew where Naruto learned her vocabulary.

Sighing, Fugaku rubbed a hand against his temple, an approaching headache on the horizon. "I see that you are still as uncivilized as ever, Kiara-chan…"

The redhead laughed cheerfully.

"I am here to assume my duty to the Uchihas as representative of the Uzumaki clan. As you have seen, I brought someone that would definitely interest the youngest member of the 'inner council'." Glancing at Sasuke, Kiara winked and added in a pensive manner, "Before you, one of the last remaining member of the Namikaze clan…"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke interjected. "Have you forgotten? Naruto is happily stuffing her stomach with bowls of ramen… and she is not here. As far as I can remember, she is the only Namikaze…"

"I am not referring to my Naruto, _Sasu-chan_…"

Panther stood abruptly, in a blink of an eye, even faster than Sasuke's Sharingan, covered the redhead's mouth.

"Don't talk rubbish, Uzumaki-san, Naruto is the last Namikaze alive… And Sasuke, I believe Owl needed assistance in the southern borders. A group of Iwa spies have been spotted. They must already heard the news of the Yondaime's daughter…"

Flustered, Sasuke began to stammer. "W-wh-what?! Why didn't you tell me earlier…" the youngest Uchiha rushed towards the temples exit. Before he left, he turned to his father and bowed. The boy left hurriedly after kissing Mikoto and a farewell wave from Itachi.

Swatting Panther's hand away from her face, Kiara glared murderously at him. "What the f**k is your problem, Namikaze?!"

"Don't you start on me Uzumaki, we had a deal…" Panther shouted back angrily.

"Sasuke is gone. Perhaps it is time to continue this meeting, Panther? Kiara-chan?" Itachi spoke calmly to the two for the first time stating Panther's real name. "This time… without the 'masks'…"

Panther growled inwardly and removed his porcelain mask. He also takes off the bandana he constantly wear to hide his hair. Revealing his face, Panther looks like the younger version of Namikaze Minato minus the jaw length bangs. Like Naruto and her father, he had the same bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair.

Huffing, Kiara crossed her arms and glared at the blonde.

"So, have you accomplished everything?" Fugaku asks the redhead, breaking the tension. Mikoto giggled. Her husband didn't really understand subtlety.

"Yes, I did." Nodding, the Uzumaki glances behind, "Is everything ready, Yui?"

"Hai, my Lady," a soft voice answered, slitted amber colored eyes glows among the shadows.

Uzumaki Kiara stares directly at the Namikaze, threatening him to oppose her.

"According to the betrothal contract signed by the late Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, their daughter, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto would wed your youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke on their sixteenth birthday, four years from now." Pausing slightly, Kiara smirked triumphantly as she felt Minoru flinch.

The Uchiha couple was tentatively listening while Itachi observes his friend from the sidelines knowing that the blonde is against the marriage. Minoru has nothing against Sasuke but was oppose to the two getting married at a very young age.

"As requested by the current Uzumaki clan head, once Naruto becomes a fully pledge Genin of Konoha, she will stay with her fiancés family until the manor house of Uzushio located at northern part of the village has been rebuilt and someone from the Ikuzuma's Guardian would be able to accompany Naruto during her stay here in the village…"

In a somber expression, the redhead approached Minoru and cradled his face. "The scroll that holds Naruto's memories eight years ago was entrusted to the young Uchiha. It is up to him now if he wishes to return it…"

Minoru has no argument. Even before the arrangement has been made, Minato makes sure that he has nothing to worry about.

"Perhaps… you are right…" He finally speak out, "Naruto might be ready… and so is Sasuke…" Clutching his mask, the Panther's expression hardens. "But _they_ will not stop… and she would be in danger once more…"

Fugaku shook his head. "You are her Uncle, yet you worry more than her own father. Minato should have known…"

"And he is far worse than Kushina." Mikoto added with an amusing smile.

"Really?" Itachi asks curiously.

"He is like Iori… Ikuzuma's resident mother hen and Naruto's most loyal pet. No wonder they get along so fine…" Kiara commented.

"For Kami-sama's sake…" Minoru exclaimed irritably, "I am still right here… Don't talk as if I'm not around…"

Faking her surprise, the redhead crowed with the Uchiha matriarch. "Is that really you, Minoru-kun? Are you even talking to me?" cackling like a demented witch, Kiara teased the blonde and engage in a gossip with the older woman, sharing some tips and the likes while the other two Uchiha males discussed something about security and other 'stuff'.

Heaving a tired sigh, Minoru ran a hand over his hair, attempting to brush away his frustrations. They are ganging up on him, which he is certain. He felt a slight rustle as Naruto's fox guardian sat beside him.

Yui smiled at him. "Worrying over something insignificant is not getting to help, Minoru-sama…"

"So you knew?"

"We demons knew everything…" The fox chuckled, "we just don't interfere with human affairs unless it threatens our kind and those whom we serve…" Yui stiffened as she sensed danger at the same time Minoru's eyes flashes dangerously.

Itachi appeared by his side, holding his own mask. Kiara was startled for a second but gained control. Using the Uzumaki's _Eye of the Kagura_ technique, the redhead tracked down Naruto. "She's at the Hokage mountain with the Haruno girl. Iori is on his way but he wouldn't make it on time. A dozen of Iwa shinobis are currently surrounding my niece…" Kiara cursed that made Mikoto wince and ran outside.

"I will alert the Hokage," Mikoto volunteered and disappears in a shunshin.

Fugaku followed the group outside; the Uzumaki was already ahead of them while the snow colored fox was trailing closely behind. Itachi and Minoru had their masks on. "There are a few of my police stationed nearby the mountain, I will send a summon to warn them," the clan head said.

Itachi nodded to his father and disperses himself in a flock of crows. Minoru never thought he would use this technique after his brother's death. But the occasion calls for it and he had no choice. Naruto's safety depended on it.

"**Flying God Thunder Technique!" **Panther disappears in a flash of yellow.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Naruto held her kunai tightly. Sakura was shaking beside her and the way she gripped her weapon was slightly jittery.

"I know you are nervous but please get a hold of yourself, Sakura-chan," the blonde whispered.

The pinkette shot her an incredulous look, "I know I should not worry because we are shinobis ourselves and we can fight them somehow. But Naruto, they are too many!"

"Let us put it these way, think of this as a part of our training…" Naruto was resolute. Her eyes sparkled in anticipation. "As you have said, we are a shinobi, we do not fear our enemy… we fight."

"Brave words for a little runt like you."

Someone spoke, probably the leader and the way he stood among them. He wore the same vest like Kakashi-nii.

"Che, what do you care, you moron." Naruto answered back despite Sakura's caution. "We will defeat all of you."

"Don't make me laugh, kid. YOU may be his daughter, but since he died before you even learn to walk, I doubt it that you have the same prowess that he had…"

"What is he talking about, Naruto?" Sakura asks. The Haruno saw Naruto's eyes that glinted murderously and she swallowed hard, worriedly. They are surrounded, around twelve to fifteen Iwa shinobis. They are freaking Jonins and a couple of chuunins. Sakura didn't know what would they want with Naruto.

"I will tell you a little secret, Sakura." Naruto said seriously. "Did you know that my father defeated Iwagakure singlehandedly? He didn't even break a sweat. And these fools ran with their tails between their legs… Like the coward that they are…"

"Nani?"

"Shut up!" Some of the Iwa ninjas shouted angrily as one of them threw a couple of explosive tags towards the girls.

It did not explode but a large billow of smoke encircled the two and it is making them harder to see. A sleeping gas! Sakura tried not to breathe but it was futile.

"**Naruto!"** Kurama growled inside of her, his tails swishing furiously.

"_I know Kyuu-chan, but Sakura is…"_

"**If only you will let me… I will finish them off for you…" **

"_But Kyuu, you might kill them…"_ The Uzumaki said in concern. _"Let me handle this, my way…"_

"**Tsk. You are such a softie…"** Kurama snickered. **"I wonder how you will be able to surpass your father if you don't even want to kill your opponents… You really are pathetic."**

"_It's a matter of perspective,"_ Naruto smiled inwardly at the fox, _"I will find a way to defeat my enemies without any bloodshed… you'll see…"_ The blonde formed a very familiar hand sign as the nine tailed fox rolls his eyes. **"****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Naruto was surrounded by a number of her clones. Without any words, she looked at them and nodded. It is time to retaliate.

Surprised at their number, the leader cursed. "It's a diversion. Look for the brat before the others come. She is with the other girl, hurry."

Rushing her movements, Naruto picked up Sakura and ran towards the forest. She can't let these idiots roam around the village. Besides, they were after her. So assuming that they will follow her, she escaped towards the trees for better cover. She also needs to hide Sakura and fight back without the restrictions.

"All of you will taste the wrath of Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

ANBU Raven rushed towards the Hokage mountain. Feeling the rush of adrenalin on his veins, Owl was left behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" Owl shouted.

"_I am coming, Naruto."_ Clenching his jaws, Sasuke's eyes turned bloody red, his Sharingan twirling rapidly.

"_Wait for me…"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Impressive… For someone like you to defeat my chuunins, you must have undergone extensive training, little Namikaze," the Iwa nin said in a scornful manner. As he walks towards Naruto, he let the blade scraped dirt creating a screeching sound that irritates the blonde.

Trying to plug her ears, the Uzumaki scowled. "Chuunins? You got to be kidding me… I thought I was fighting a bunch of Academy students… What a shame…" Naruto retorted back.

The Iwa Jonin smiled sarcastically, aiming his sword at the girl. "Once I kill you, I will take your head and bring it home. Iwa will finally be avenged." He attacked.

Naruto back flips and landed on all fours as she avoided his attacks. Pushing her limbs to add some speed, she tackled the man and let themselves fall on the ravine.

Clutching her head, Naruto crawled away from the fallen Iwa nin. _"Ouch! Hope Kyuu-chan heals these wounds or they will leave some nasty scars…"_

"We're not finish yet, you squirt," the Jonin grabs Naruto's hair and strangles the girl to restrain her movements.

"Ooff! Let me go you moron!" Naruto screeched as she tries to kick him.

"Yes, let her go or you will never see the end of this day…"

Naruto and her captor turn to see an ANBU standing a few meters away.

"Raven? Stay away from here… he's dangerous!"

"Just one? And another brat at that…" Sneering the Iwa nin berates the boy as Naruto struggles more. "Don't tell me Konoha lost her touch and let little kids join the force… Unacceptable…"

"Leave him alone!" the Uzumaki yelled. The young ANBU walks slowly towards them but stopped on his tracks as he saw a kunai closing in on her.

"Don't come any closer, or she will die!" the Iwa nin said in a panic as he recognizes him. This might be just a boy but knowing his reputation, a member of Konoha's special ANBU squad known as the _Shadow_. They do not follow rules and was given free reign to destroy their enemy.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little kid?" Raven asks mockingly. Inwardly he laughs at the man who is acting pitifully and prepares his punishment.

"Naruto-hime, if I told you to do something, will you comply?"

"Uhm? What for?" Naruto asks hesitantly.

Sighing, Raven scratched his mask. This will be tricky.

**"Tsukuyomi!" **Wordlessly, he activated a special genjutsu to destroy his enemy.

Naruto and the stupid Iwa nin was trapped on his gaze and fell unconscious. Raven was able to catch the blonde before she falls and held her close, gently. Glaring at the enemy, Sasuke was about to burn him using the flames of Amaterasu when he felt his brother's hand restraining him.

"That is enough Raven, she is safe." Itachi said.

"Hn." The boy stood and carries Naruto away. "What about the others?"

"Panther did a number on them, using his special technique. It was a while when I see him in action. He was ferocious and very frightening and it is really amusing by the way…"

"I am taking her home." Sasuke said in a firm voice. Itachi smiled secretly.

"After eight long years, finally she is home, am I right?"

Sasuke flinched. "Don't you dare tease me in front of her, do you understand?" the Raven yelled and ran away with Naruto safely tucked in his arms.

Chuckling, Itachi looks ahead, _"This will be very interesting, don't you think?"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Inside Naruto's mindscape, Kurama laughs to himself in amusement.

The illusion the boy gave Naruto was their memory together at the Academy and that kiss. The blonde would certainly freak out.

It was hilarious and wonders what would Naruto do if she founds out that she would be living at the Teme's house. Better start the preparations. Yui should be informed as well. That kit likes to prank especially if the target is the princess herself.

The nine tailed demon fox chortled merrily. He noted and acknowledges Uchiha Itachi's words. **"Interesting indeed…"**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note:**  
Please_ read_, _like_ and _review_… No flamers please… Constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome…

Love and peace to you all.

Ja Ne!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	8. Chapter 8

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Disclaimer:**  
Copyright belongs to their respective creators… I wished I own them but no, I am not…

On with the story… Enjoy;)

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

"_Thinking or mindscape talking"_

"**Bijuu speaking or Jutsu"**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**An Uzumaki's Pursuit of Happyness  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 8**

Naruto turned and saw that the place she was currently standing in was awfully familiar. From a distance, she could see the mountain that holds the faces of the former leaders of Konohagakure, the hidden village of the Leaf.

It was very dark and creepy.

Walking further, her foot caught something and because of her clumsiness, she stumbled and falls. Staring curiously, Naruto move slowly towards the object that causes her to trip.

A person. Must be a drunk the way he was facing the pavement with his body sprawled across it.

"Hey mister… You'll catch cold sleeping there… Wake up!" Attempting to stir the man, the blonde tugged his shoulders. She was about grasp his shirt when she felt something wet.

Looking closely, the Uzumaki squinted her eyes. Remembering the scent, Naruto's eyes widens in horror.

It was blood.

Terrified, she stood abruptly and backs away from the body. Before she could ran any farther, a hand grabs her foot.

Naruto screamed.

"Die, you monster… _Die_!" The bloodied hands of the man came at her, crawling slowly. Just like the ghost in that movie Iori liked to watch. Was her name, Sunako? Suda-…?

"Stay away from me!" Naruto jerked, pushing him away. But it was too late. Her assailant smiled victoriously, blood trickled from his lips… and his eyes; it was the same eyes that follow her everywhere she goes eight years ago.

Hatred. Condemnation.

Even now, after eight long years, she could still feel those hate filled eyes.

It was crushing her once more.

"Please stop!" Naruto pleaded, clutching her head in anguish. She couldn't stop her tears from falling. "I am not a monster… I never was…" Whispering, the blonde gritted her teeth.

For a moment, it was silent. The man's bloodied scent was gone. It was replaced by something familiar, like the forests of Ikuzuma. During those times where the flowers was at bloom.

Looking under her bangs, Naruto saw a pair of feet standing before her. She waited and didn't look up, fearing for the worst.

"Are you… here to hate me as well?" Naruto asks fearfully.

The owner of the feet sighed and gestured her to stand up. Offering his hand to help her, Naruto was hesitant but took the offer.

Then she was staring right at those eyes. Those coal black eyes that were somewhat familiar yet she couldn't remember at all.

"_Sasuke?_"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Naruto opens her eyes, feeling distraught and weary. As she rubs her eyes and yawned sleepily, she looks around. Looks like she fell from the bed… again.

Stretching like a feline, the Uzumaki sat and tried to pick her bearings. What the hell does her dream means?

Staring at random places, the room she was in is… unfamiliar. Yet… it feels so… so homey.

The door behind her slides open, turning to greet whom she assumes to be Yui, Naruto smiled and jumps to tackle her.

But instead, she was facing Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto founds herself straddling him with their faces inches away from each other.

Inside her mindscape, Kurama was chortling with laughter and was literally rolling on the ground from the hilarity of the moment.

A second or two have passed when Naruto gave an ear-splitting scream that was heard all over the Uchiha district.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_A few minutes earlier…_

Sasuke woke up that day feeling anxious. He was quite stressed out. Probably because he was not able to sleep in his own room. But it was loaned for the night. He never really understands his logic but knowing that she is safely tucked in his bed brought calmness to his tormented soul. Doing his usual morning routine, he was about to enter his room but held himself knowing that she might still be sleeping.

He went straight to the dining area. His father was busy reading his newspaper. Mikoto smiled at him and offered a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

"Is she awake?" The Uchiha matriarch asks.

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you wake her up?" Itachi asks, a glass of milk on his lips, his eyes held something suspicious inside of them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes knowing the hidden meaning of his brother's words.

Smiling furtively, Itachi hummed. "Better wake her up or the two of you will be late, Sasu-chan."

Grumbling incoherently, Sasuke followed and went to his room. He really needed to control his emotions whenever she is around, especially in front of his brother.

Sliding the door to his room, Sasuke thought that this day wouldn't get any worse when someone tackled him down.

He found himself staring right through her eyes, Naruto's cerulean blue eyes that for a moment held some mischief in them until horror replaces them when she saw the person she attacked.

Never mind the embarrassment as he felt her straddling him in a very awkward position. He felt himself blush from the proximity while Naruto turned from her tan complexion to pale and then to fiery red.

A second or two have passed when Naruto gave an ear-splitting scream.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Sasuke can still feel the ringing in his ears. He glances at the blonde walking beside him and sighed. What a nice way to start their day.

Fantastic.

Naruto couldn't stop herself from blushing. Looks like it will took days for her embarrassment to subside completely. Wondering how she will act normally in front of the teme especially if she is living in his house from this day onwards.

It's a good thing that Yui wasn't there or she'll probably tease her to death.

Adding some salt to the injury, Mikoto, Sasuke's mother made her wear his shirt (since it was the only size that could fit her) so that she and Yui can do the laundry. The shirt she was currently wearing has an Uchiha symbol emblazoned on the back. It is dark and gloomy, just like its owner. At least she got to wear her skirt.

Naruto screwed her face up in distaste at the mere thought of black. Orange is definitely cooler and much more livelier.

To break the silence that is starting to annoy her, she decided to speak up. "Where are we meeting them again?"

"We will meet them at the bridge near the monument and training ground 7." Sasuke answered curtly.

Naruto continues to fiddle with her skirt. Glancing sideways at the Uchiha, the Uzumaki winces slightly. The mark she gave him is less noticeable, but because of his pale features…

"I didn't mean to slap you… sorry…" The blonde scratched her head in apology.

Peeking from the corner of his eyes, Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "I should be careful from now on," smirking, he added in a jovial tone. "I never imagined that our new housemate has barbaric tendencies especially in the mornings," the Raven laughed inwardly when he saw Naruto's jaw drop. "I will keep my distance every time you wake up so that you won't hit me again…"

"You…!"

"Hey guys, you're just on time." Sakura greeted them.

"Morning Sakura-chan." Glaring at him for the nth time, Naruto bared her fangs at him and ran ahead. Looking at the Uchiha symbol on her back, Sasuke smiled. It really suits her.

"What are you wearing?" Sakura looks closely, recognizing the shirt. "That's Sasuke-kun's favorite shirt. How did you…?"

"Uhm, really?" Naruto smiled warily. "Well, Mikoto-san made me wear this so that she and Yui could do the laundry and then…"

"W-Wh-what?!"

"Well, you see…" the blonde tried to explain but Sakura already froze. "Sakura? Are you okay?"

"_This can't be happening… Cha! Impossible!"_ Sakura repeated while Inner Sakura yelled furiously at the background.

"Ohayo everyone!" Hatake Kakashi wave his greeting as he pops out of nowhere. The masked Jonin sweat drops at the sight that welcomed him. His cute little genins didn't even notice him. Well, Sasuke did, but the girls were busy on their own. Naruto was trying to explain something to the Haruno who was busy crying on one corner while an invisible cloud of doom was hanging over the pinkettes head.

"What did I miss?" He asks no one in particular.

The Uchiha just shrugged his shoulders and looks away from the scene, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.

Looks like Team 7 are getting along just fine.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:**  
Thanks for reading and liking… Ah yes, don't forget to leave a review… No flamers please… Suggestions and friendly criticisms are welcome…

Love and peace to you all.

Ja Ne!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	9. Chapter 9

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing. Except for my OC characters, the plot… here and there… and everywhere… Yosh!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

"_Thinking or mindscape talking"_

"**Bijuu speaking or Jutsu"**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**An Uzumaki's Pursuit of Happyness  
**By:**Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 9**

"What's the distance to the target?"

"Five meters. I'm ready and waiting for your signal…"

"So am I…"

"Bring it on, dattebayo!"

The squad leader sighed. "Very well. Be careful guys, this one might fight back…"

"Roger that." Three voices said in unison.

"Go!" Elite Jonin Hatake Kakashi gave the order.

Team 7 started their mission with vigor. Naruto laughed heartily and it echoed all around the forest.

The 'target' felt danger when a group of kids started to descend upon her.

"Got' cha!" The blonde was able to grab the 'target' after a couple of misleading traps that caused the trio to almost collide with one another. However, the 'target' started to fight back and ran for its life.

"Meow!"

"Well?" Kakashi asks from his spot above the trees, keeping his distance. The last time he received this mission, the damn creature almost tore his mask to shreds.

"Ribbon on the left ear… Are you sure this is the target?"

"Yeah, we're sure." Sasuke said in a no nonsense tone. He winces slightly when he heard Naruto yelp in pain as the cat started to scratch her with its claws.

"Very good. Lost pet 'Tora' search mission… complete!" The Hatake clapped his hands. Naruto is cursing loudly at the background. The cat must have gotten her. He turned and smiled at his cute little genins. Tapping his chin, he suddenly remembers Yui saying that cats hated foxes in general. _"Hmmm… So this is the reason why Tora hated Naru-chan… Figures…"_

Tora the cat, jumps towards the Uchiha, snuggling inside the safe comfort of his arms and was hissing angrily at the blonde. Naruto snarled back, while Sakura shook her head in amusement and started to heal her gashes.

"I am going to kill that cat!" Naruto glares at the feline. She couldn't believe her eyes as the blasted mammal scoffed at her when it saw her looking and burrowed deeper within Sasuke's torso, purring happily. The 'thing' literally smirked at her.

Naruto's jaw dropped. Sakura saw and cast her gaze around to look for the cause why her blonde teammate started to act very weirdly. The pinkette bounces on her feet and glowers loathingly at the cat that snuggled its lithe body more comfortably inside the Uchiha's arm.

'_You damn cat!'_ Inner Sakura screamed.

Both girls released their deathly intent that made the cat shivered nervously. Sasuke who is still oblivious to the heated battle between the cat and his female teammates, continues to pet the furry animal that hummed in satisfaction and gave the girls an annoying sneer. Sakura fumed with anger and was about to snatch the cat away from the object of her growing affection but Naruto held her back.

"Girls, no killing of the client." Kakashi smiled at the girls.

"Damn sure we are," Sakura and Naruto screeched in harmony. Kakashi sweat dropped and back away from the two deranged girls.

Note to self. Never get in the way of jealousy or it will bite your head off… literally.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Hokage tower…_

"Oh, my cute little Tora-chan…" The Fire Daimyo's wife grabs the cat from Sasuke and squeezed it tightly, suffocating it.

Naruto giggled wickedly obviously happy for what is happening to the stupid cat. Sakura stares in pity. _"No wonder it ran away…"_

Sasuke is starting to feel bored. Again. There is no other word for it. _"I need to train."_ Knowing his blonde, Naruto would react at the slightest provocation. He smiled secretly in anticipation.

"Well, well… Impressive for newly graduated Genins. Quite a number of accomplished missions, I see. More so than the other teams…"

Naruto smiled widely, "Of course we are, old man… I am awesome…" Scratching her head, the blonde added another comment that Sakura secretly rolled her eyes. "I mean we all are…"

Sarutobi chuckled while Iruka shook his head. After eight long years, Naruto is still the same bouncing ball of energy.

"Naruto, please lower down your voice… there are others present…" Iruka chided lightly. As the Academy instructor pinches his nose for the incoming headache, he had this nagging feeling that the blonde wouldn't last this day without doing anything catastrophic. Yesterday, the paint the girl added to the Hokage monument is still visible from a hundred miles away. No one, not even the ANBU's stationed around the village saw the Uzumaki put those bright colored paints that decorated the faces of the former leaders, including the Third and the girl's own father, the Yondaime.

"But, Iruka-sensei…"

"Well, then… to put that energy into good use, how about a new mission?" Sarutobi interjected. His eyes sparkling with slight amusement while looking at his surrogate granddaughter. "Konohamaru needed a chaperone for their school field trip. Or how about the Inuzuka's dogs that needed a bath… Hmmm, there is this elder that needed his lawn fix… or…" Rubbing his chin, the Third continues to flip his mission book looking for an appropriate mission.

Naruto's smiling face turns revoltingly unpleasant as minutes passed by listening to the old man. Turning to look at Kakashi, her sensei is busy giggling to himself while reading his book. Sakura is busy adjusting her kimono while the teme is… Sasuke is meditating on his spot while standing. Talk about multitasking.

The blonde knew that her patience is thinning. And yet…

Flipping her hair, Naruto screamed indignantly. She was about to jump at the old man and bite his head off when Kakashi grabs her jacket to stop her from attacking.

"No you don't!" Naruto protested furiously. And because of her small stature, Kakashi was able to lift her effortlessly and tugged her in between his arms.

"Naruto, have some respect…" The Hatake ruffled her hair warily looking quite apologetic to his superior.

"Its all right, Kakashi… Naruto is Naruto… We cannot change her overnight…" The Third commented as he chuckle while tapping his pipe.

"That's right old man… Now, give us something challenging…" Naruto pouted as she crossed her arms, sulking. Her sensei already let her go ensuring that she won't attack the Hokage. "How about a rescue mission or a…"

Kakashi shook his head in amusement as he gently rapped his book over the blonde's head. "Quiet, you…"

Sarutobi Hiruzen gave a bark of laughter while the others scratched their head in amusement. Iruka sighed in surrender. The exchange between the Uzumaki and their leader is quite entertaining to watch.

"Very well…" The Third said as he motioned to the hallway. "I hope this new assignment would be worthy of your time… Please send the client in…"

Naruto and the rest of Team 7 waited for their 'new' client. A few moments later and the sound of footsteps echoed all throughout.

"_Another civilian?"_ Sakura thought idly.

Sasuke yawned tiredly as he shoved his hands deep into his pocket.

Naruto scowled. Surely, someone would have entered by now but their client is sweetly taking his or her time. Squinting her eyes, the blonde plotted quietly. _"Whoever you are… you are sooo de-"_

"We are not allowed to prank our clients, Naru-chan…" Kakashi chirped, giving his student his one eyed smile. The Uzumaki huffed as she crossed her arms annoyingly.

A faint smell of cigars and sake filled the entire room. And Naruto's nose caught something familiar… the scent of the ocean. Suddenly, she felt homesick.

"Are these the brats who will watch over me? Are you really sure? They don't look competent… Especially the little tart."

Naruto's scowl deepens. Switching back and forth, she measured Team 7's height minus Kakashi-sensei. Surely she is not the…

"Why you…" The blonde hissed outrageously. Sakura and Sasuke were able to stop her this time. If not, Naruto would obliterate the drunk-ass old client.

Their client happened to be an old man, about the same age as the Third Hokage. His skin was dark, like he was exposed thoroughly under the sun.

"His name is Tazuna, a bridge builder from Nami no Kuni. He hired Konoha to be his protection on his way back home…"

To avoid further mishap between his cute little Naru-chan and the client, Kakashi introduced himself formally. "Do not worry a single thing, Tazuna-san. Me and my team are very much capable of protecting you. I am an elite Jonin, one of the best…"

Tazuna grumbled incoherently and took another swig from his bottle.

"Well then, everyone, meet up at the West gates in one hour. Prepare everything for a long journey. We are going on a road trip."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

With a few last minute instructions from Fugaku, a kiss and a tight hug from Mikoto, with Itachi ruffling both of their hairs and a good luck pat from Yui, the two Genins went their way.

"I think I forgot my scrolls…" The Uzumaki searched for the contents of her bag.

"Yui already packed them up." Sasuke replied as he glances at his companion.

"How about my ramen… I can't live without my ramen…"

The boy sighed.

"Teme! Where are my ramen cups… it was supposed to be in this bag…" Naruto cried continuously. Sasuke avoids looking at her with that heartbreaking expression. It was…

Inside Naruto's mindscape, Kurama snorted. Looks like the Uchiha boy is one of those people who couldn't resist the blonde's signature puppy eye look. What a shame.

Another sigh came from the tailed beast. These humans are really pathetic.

"TEME!"

"Mom hid it inside the blue scroll. Now, will you stop whining?"

"I am not whining… I am…"

"Yes you are…"

"No I am not…"

"Are you two fighting again? Seriously, both of you look like a married couple having a lover's quarrel…" Sakura commented.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" Two voices said in unison as the observer sighed in surrender.

"Never mind."

"Sakura-chan! I am not…"

"Hn, whatever…"

Haruno Sakura rolled her eyes. Though she hated to admit it, these two really look good together especially when they are having these little 'arguments'. She smiled secretly to herself as Naruto clutched Sasuke's arms tightly as she cry for her missing ramen cups. Despite his discomfort, the said boy didn't even remove Naruto's hands like he always does whenever she or the rest of his fans club (including Ino) tried to grapple him.

Hmmm.

Squinting her eyes, the pinkette saw the Uchiha's slight blush.

"_Could it be…?"_

"Good! Everyone is here," Kakashi said as he appears beside the Haruno, startling her.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're here already?"

Giving his pink haired student his famous eye smile, Kakashi patted Sakura's head. "I am never late for missions…"

"Except for team meetings," Sasuke commented while frowning.

Naruto stared hard while Sakura shook her head disapprovingly.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "We are not here to talk about that," coughing to hide his laugh, the Hatake decided it was time to start their new mission. The bridge builder is already fidgeting from his spot near the main gates. The silver haired Jonin knew something was off. His guts told him. But he'll think about that later. "Is everyone ready?"

Team 7 look at one another with a confident smile on their faces. Naruto grinned widely as she raised her fist up to the sky, "Of course we are, Kaka-sensei…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:**  
Most of femNaru stories are on hiatus nowadays… I am missing them already T_T

By the way, thanks for reading and liking… And sorry for being late^^... Also, don't forget to leave a review;) No flamers please… Suggestions and friendly criticisms are welcome…

Love and peace to you all.

Ja Ne!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	10. Chapter 10

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Disclaimer:**  
Standard disclaimer applies. I am just another fan-crazed 'woman' that spends more and earn less.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Mindscape "Talking"_

"**Bijuu speaking"**

'_**Bijuu thinking'**_

"_**Jutsu"**_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**An Uzumaki's Pursuit of Happyness  
**By:**Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 10**

Naruto scrunches her face in concentration. The blonde stared so hard that Sasuke thought that the subject of her scrutiny and its imaginary vein ticked.

The Uchiha shook his head in amusement and continues to sip his tea. While Sakura scowled on her spot beside the wall. She is having a hard time concentrating on her scroll while the Uzumaki is having one of her crazy 'antics'.

'_You baka! Will you leave Kakashi-sensei alone?'_ Inner Sakura screeched mentally. "Naruto!" The pinkette tried to call her teammate's attention. "Naruto!"

"Aren't the two of you curious on what is hidden behind the mask?" The Uzumaki asks furtively. The girl is inching closer on Kakashi's bed. Just a little more and she is almost over Kakashi's mask.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders indifferently. Even the best members of Shadow had a hard time unmasking the said man. Even retired, the former ANBU captain is as lethal as his previous occupation. Panther was the only one who knew how Kakashi really look like.

"Well?" Naruto prompted once more. Tapping her fingers repeatedly, the blonde is starting to squirm restlessly.

"Will you stop that?" Sakura scolded. "We're going to get in trouble…"

"But, Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined.

"Sakura is right…" Sasuke commented dully. He winced slightly when he heard the said girl squealed happily. One of the few things they needed to work out is her fantasy towards him. Truthfully, he has nothing against his 'fan girls' but having them around is starting to annoy him greatly. The Raven wondered how Itachi handles his own fans club. "We have other urgent matters to attend to…" Naruto turned to scowled at him.

"Like what?" The Uzumaki pouted and crossed her arms. "Kakashi-sensei already defeated the enemy. End of story. So all we got to do is make sure Tazuna-jiji finishes his bridge…" Waving her hand dismissively, the blonde smiled cheekily as her hand closes near Kakashi's mask. "…Someone might still attempt to kill the old man while doing his stuff and all we have to do is…"

Turning to face her sensei, Naruto stilled when she was greeted by Kakashi's smiling eye. "Yo! What's up?"

The Uzumaki shrieked in surprise and scampered behind Sakura. _'Serves you right!'_ Inner laughed heartily while Sakura sighed exasperatingly.

Kakashi shook his head amusingly as he invited everyone outside. Amazingly, last night's sleep was able to help him recover though not in his full strength. Assessing the place, Tazuna's house is located near a private dock overlooking the bridge the old man himself was building.

It was magnificent.

It would be the pinnacle of Nami no Kuni's survival.

Behind him, his cute little students shuffled awkwardly. Sasuke handles himself well without revealing his thoughts. Kakashi chuckled inwardly. Itachi really influenced his little brother. Or was it Fugaku-sama?

Meanwhile the girls started to fidget restlessly especially Naruto while Sakura nibbled on her corner lip, a sign of anxiety. She must have realized the complexity of their situation.

"Well…" The Jonin started seriously. "I don't want to worry everyone but looks like our mission is not yet over…"

"What do you mean by that?" The Uzumaki asked incredulously. "We do know that the old man needed protection in building his bridge. And now that the browless freak is already dead we don't have to worry anymore. Am I right, you guys…?" Naruto glances at her teammates and was surprised to see their reaction. The teme is brooding (again) while Sakura is kind of… nervous? "What's the matter? Is there something wrong?"

"Zabuza is not dead yet, dobe." Sasuke muttered. "He escaped."

"W-what?"

"Sasuke-kun is right." Sakura noted as Kakashi nodded diligently. "The Hunter-nin who 'killed' Zabuza is an accomplice."

Naruto paled. "How did…"

"We don't know yet for sure. But since he was injured enough during our last battle, it would probably gave us enough time to prepare if he decided to show up once more." Kakashi said seriously. Gripping his crutches, he looked at them one by one. "He will definitely finish the job."

Sakura gulped nervously.

"I won't let him hurt Tazuna-jiji!" Naruto yelled indignantly. Her convictions firm that Kakashi thought he saw fire lit her eyes. "I promise to protect the old man. And I will not go back on my words."

Sasuke turn slightly away to hide his smile while Sakura's tensed form started to loosen up. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Looks like Naruto inherited some of her father's passion and the desire to protect people. Not to mention the charisma.

"I know." Kakashi patted her head. "So that's why I prepared something special to make sure that everyone is ready for our 'rematch'". Clapping his hands, Kakashi gave everyone a sadistic grin.

Sasuke sighed when he saw the wicked glint in Kakashi's visible eye. He already anticipated the outcome of that gathering that will definitely be a nuisance of some sort.

For someone, he guessed.

XoXoXoXoX

_Later that day…_

For the umpteenth time, Naruto fell on her hind. Cursing loudly, she glared at the tree in front of her. Inside her mindscape, the fox laughed repeatedly every time she fails to climb a stupid tree. The girl hissed at him in return.

No one told her that it would be this hard.

"Damn you, you stupid tree!" The Uzumaki screamed furiously while kicking the poor tree.

From her spot above the tree, Sakura shook her head amusingly. Naruto's behavior is really entertaining. However, she wonders where the blonde gets all this energy. She already knew that girls in general have little chakra reserves unlike boys. But, Naruto is different. The girl had enormous chakra reserves. Must have come from the family, the pink haired guessed.

Sakura knew that in her current state, she wouldn't be able to accomplish her goals of becoming the best Medic-nin, just like her brother. So she has to train hard. With that in mind, Sakura continues to climb her tree as she catalogued all her observations of the blonde that might help in the future inside the deep recesses of her mind.

A few meters away from the girls, Hatake Kakashi sat leisurely. Giggling perversely, the silver haired Jonin turns to the next page of his book. Times like these, he really enjoys the outdoors. Especially Icha Icha. Sighing happily, the former ANBU captain turned to his left. From the shadows, a familiar masked shinobi appeared. "I can't believe you have brought your mask with you, _Raven_? What if Naru-chan accidentally finds it in your knapsack?"

"Hn." The said boy grunted in reply.

"Well?" Kakashi chuckled indifferently. "Did you find something interesting?"

"The situation is really bad." Raven said seriously. "If Gatou won't be stopped, this village will crumble into pieces…"

Nodding, Kakashi went on reading as if he didn't hear anything. ANBU Raven glances questioningly at him. Sighing, the Jonin closes his book and straightened up from the rock he was sitting at. From the other side of the forest, they heard Naruto's constant cursing and Sakura's laughter. The blonde must've dropped again.

"We didn't come here to help these people," Kakashi started, his expression void any emotions. Raven was about to comment but Kakashi raised his hand in warning. "We came here to make sure that Tazuna-san would complete his bridge. That way the people of Nami no Kuni would be able to start all over again. On their own."

"Perhaps you are right," Raven replied while shaking his head in frustration. "Even if that happens, Gatou will take the said opportunity to use the bridge for his own advantage."

Kakashi didn't answered and there was a moment of pause. But when he was about to, they felt the girls' chakra signature approaching.

Raven huffed expressing his disappointment at the Jonin and disappears in the shadows. Kakashi scratched his mask in amusement. Even at this age, Sasuke already knew the desire to care for others even if it stems originally from one specific person. And that person is sulking so bad that the air surrounding her is giving him a really frightening vibe.

"I see that both of you have finished your training for this day…"

Naruto snarled at him and walks ahead towards Tazuna's house. Giggling in response, Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "She is having a hard time controlling her chakra." Tapping her chin, the pinkette frowned curiously. "I never thought that she have enormous amount of chakra reserves. Must be one of the reasons why she can create so many Kage Bunshins…"

Humming without confirming Sakura's observations, Kakashi smiled at her. "And will that stop you from achieving your dreams?"

"Of course not!" Sakura exclaimed. "I will definitely train hard to become strong so that I won't rely on the others. Even as I am, I will make myself useful so that I won't be a burden…"

"That's good." Kakashi commented cheerfully. "Your brother would definitely be proud of you…" Sakura beamed happily.

Behind the tree, Sasuke smiled appreciatively. Even with Kakashi's carefree demeanor (the Raven knew that the former ANBU captain is just acting earlier to see what his reaction might be in regards to the issue surrounding Nami no Kuni), Sakura's fan girlism and Naruto's growing rivalry against him (he didn't knew when the said rivalry started)… the Uchiha is starting to appreciate his new team.

An added bonus since he can watch over _her_ 24/7.

XoXoXoXoX

_The next day…_

Haku walks silently. Ever since that day, he is having a hard time contemplating on what to do. He never expected that he would see Uzumaki Naruto sooner than expected.

His master didn't voice out his opinions, but knowing his own self, even if it breaks him apart, he will never abandon the man who saved his life.

'_Forgive me, Naru-chan… I…'_

Haku stopped on his tracks when he saw _her_. The said girl is sleeping in the middle of the forest. Around her, the remnants of her training were scattered unceremoniously. Looks like she'd been training the previous night.

Judging by the aftermath of the night before, the blonde must be sharpening her skills in using her wind element. After all, he was the one who told her what her elemental affinity is.

Haku approached her cautiously. She is covered in bruises. Her hands show the evidence of using the said technique. Placing a healing hand over hers, the Yuki smiled affectionately.

"You really work so hard, Naru-chan." He whispered lightly.

"Hmm… Sakura-chan… Let me sleep… I need to train more…" Naruto mumbled incoherently and turned towards the boy, still asleep. Scrunching her face as she thought of something irritating, the blonde smiled cheekily in her sleep. "I will not let the teme take all the glory… I… will… defeat him…"

Raising one brow, Haku frowned at the sleeping girl. _'Teme?'_ Feeling something amiss, Haku ducked as a kunai wheezed passing through where his head should have been seconds before.

"Who are you?"

Haku readied himself when he turns to face a boy of Naru-chan's age. He wore the same hitai-ate of the same Konoha shinobi that faced his master earlier that week. He must be one of Naruto's teammates.

He is never the one who lets his guard down but how did a mere Genin get past his defenses? Unless…

Slowly, he backs away from Naruto to make sure that she isn't harmed if the worst-case scenario happens between him and her teammate.

"I mean no harm." Haku said. "I found her sleeping and was about to wake her up when you came…"

"Really?" Sasuke sneered in a sarcastic voice. "Then how come you avoided my kunai as if you are a trained shinobi as well?" Flicking another kunai, the Uchiha positioned himself between Naruto and the intruder. The blonde didn't even wake up from the commotion. Sighing internally, Sasuke had the urge to palm his face.

Haku didn't intend to be careless but he did control his emotions well. "Did you really throw a kunai at me?" Smiling, Haku scratches his head awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice…" He bowed apologetically. "It could have hurt someone…"

Sasuke glared. He knew for a fact that this boy is lying. What he didn't understand is why he was backing away from Naruto as if he didn't want the girl in the middle of their skirmish. Lowering his weapon, Sasuke pursed his mouth contemplatively.

"You better leave. This place is dangerous for civilians like you…"

"It is?" Haku frowned worriedly. "I was just about to pick up some medicinal herbs. I never thought that it would be unsafe. My apologies…"

Taking his basket, Haku started to walk away and bids his farewell ignoring the other boy's suspicious look. On his way back to the village, he passed Naruto's other teammate, the pink haired girl.

'_Forgive me, Naru-chan… I…'_ His heart aching inside, Haku sighed sadly.

'_From now on… I am your enemy…'_

XoXoXoXoX

After a week of rigorous training, Kakashi knew that his students have come a long way. Sakura have grown confidently in regards to her skills.

Sasuke continues to amaze him in more ways than one.

And Naruto… Well, Naruto is still the same strong willed girl that he used to care for eight years ago. The Jonin was glad that his sensei's daughter grew up to be a fine young lady despite the events that happened years before but knowing her resilience and the people who cared for her… he was ecstatic.

Kakashi can't wait to see them in action once more.

"Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asks his cute little students. Hmm… Looks like someone is missing… Something, orange…

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto is still sleeping. I can't wake her up…" Sakura informed him exasperatingly.

"She must've trained again last night." Sasuke commented sullenly. Shoving his hands inside his pockets, the Uchiha started to walk ahead. Kakashi laughs quietly to himself. The Uchiha is so transparent. He can't wait to tell the others about this. Weasel would be so entertained.

Tazuna smiled unperturbedly. "It's okay if we leave her behind to rest. She's been working so hard since she came here."

"But Tazuna-san…" Sakura pouted.

"That's okay, Sakura." Kakashi patted her head. "I think that the three of us would be enough to guard Tazuna-san for today. Right, Sasuke?"

The said Uchiha shrugged his shoulders dismissively, ignoring Sakura's girlish squeal and Kakashi's slight teasing.

In Sakura and Naruto's room, the aforementioned girl is sleeping soundly without the slightest care in the world.

Inside the Uzumaki's mindscape, Kurama replayed the conversation that happened the night before. The real reason why the Uchiha boy is in a very sour mood. He couldn't believe that his host is so dense when it comes to _those_ kinds of things.

Things like jealousy and affection.

The tailed beast snickered amusingly. Who knew that his kit doesn't really understand the affairs of human relationship. Anticipating the days yet to come, the fox will make sure that he will document all these things for future references. A good laugh and a couple of teasing will make him entertained for the rest of Naruto's emotional journey.

Entertaining indeed.

XoXoXoXoX

_The night before…_

Sasuke finished his tasks earlier than expected. He makes sure that the premises' surrounding the client's house is secured from any_ other_ intruder. Thinking about the boy he met earlier makes his skin crawl in irritation.

He shouldn't have left Naruto by herself especially if she is to train on her own. He really is a bastard. An utter bastard.

"Hey, TEME!" Naruto yelled at him, trying to get his attention. Frowning, Sasuke turned to look at her. The blonde is covered in bruises. Again. But knowing the Kyuubi, he will heal these scratches by the time dinner is served.

"What's keeping you distracted, you bastard?" Curiously, Naruto asks while giving him a petulant look. Sasuke sighed and continues to ignore her.

"Hn." Sasuke said in response.

"That's it!" Snarling, the blonde attacked him. Before, Naruto was faster than his former classmates. Probably, she was even faster than Owl. But now, she was able to reach him in a span of seconds (beating Itachi's record) and grabs his collar. However, even after eight years of separation, Sasuke knew Naruto by heart. Even with his eyes closed, he knew what to expect from her. "You're going down! Bastard!"

Evading her punch, Sasuke used Naruto's brute force against her own and pinned her down. Flushing angrily, the blonde bared her fangs at him. Chuckling, he let her go. Even if the rational part of his brain wanted her that way (kind of submissive, even with the constant hissing) for the rest of eternity, Sasuke lets the Uzumaki scurried away from him while shooting him with hateful glares.

A couple of irritating moments passed between them, Naruto decided to ignore the Uchiha and went back on her training. The old man's place is really homey. Well, in comparison with the Uzumaki manor, both have calming environment that help her concentrate on the task at hand.

"Hey dobe!"

Naruto growled. "What do you want?" The Uzumaki is now trying the leaf exercise as instructed by Kakashi. After so many efforts (and an advise from Sakura), Naruto mastered the tree walking exercise. This time, the blonde needed to control the leaf using her chakra by hovering it a few inches from her forehead. The said exercise will help her control her chakra more efficiently.

Hesitating, Sasuke paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Did you leave someone special in Ikuzuma?"

Naruto's leaf fell. Surprise, she turned to face the boy, the blonde raised one questioning brow. "Why do you ask?"

Shrugging his shoulders superficially, Sasuke sighed. It is now or never. "Just curious…"

Picking up her leaf, Naruto smiled. Kakashi mentioned the other night that Ikuzuma is located in Nami no Kuni's vast ocean. If their mission finishes earlier than expected, she would request her team if they could pass by the island. She wanted her grandfather to meet them and vice versa.

Grinning impishly, Naruto gave Sasuke a big smile. "Yeah. He must've missed me by now…" Scratching her head, the blonde continues to babble on without noticing Sasuke's paling features. "I asked Kakashi-sensei if we could pass by the island so that I could see him and let him meet everyone…"

Sasuke stood abruptly leaving Naruto a bewildered expression. "Wh-whaa… What's wrong?" The boy didn't answered but Naruto noticed his eyes. It looks feral and had a tinge of red in it. "T-teme?"

Without a word, the Uchiha left as Naruto stares dumbfounded at his retreating back.

'_What's gotten into him?'_

XoXoXoXoX

_Present day: Team 7 minus Naruto, on their way to the bridge… _

'_Damn her…'_ Sasuke struggles internally. Panther mentioned something like this might happen. It's been so long. Even though her memories were sealed, it should have left a lasting impression. He knew in his heart that Naruto is the one for him. That they are meant to be together. She is his soul mate.

She promised it herself.

But what if the years that they've been apart, she met someone else. Even if it breaks his heart over and over, Sasuke knew what he must do. What is needed to be done.

'_I will remain in the shadows to protect her, no matter what.'_

Decided, the young Uchiha tried to collect his thoughts. Itachi warned him about the disadvantages of giving in to his emotions. It might be the death of him.

'_So what? I live only for Naruto, nothing else… Even if…' _His eyes blank, Sasuke brooded over. He lives for Naruto even if he isn't a part of her life anymore.

Behind him, Kakashi shook his head entertainingly. The aura emanating from the boy is really troubling. Sakura and the old man felt the shiver and walks farther behind the boy.

Yes. Uchiha Sasuke is still a kid. Even though he matured early, his heart remains innocent. Like a fine young man who is experiencing the joys of being in love.

Shuddering lightly, Kakashi wished he never experienced the said feeling. Not that he is consciously aware of.

One word to describe the said emotion… Grisly.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called his attention. Come to think of it, why is the mist so thick. Like it was giving them a hard time breathing.

Apprehension filled his senses, Kakashi look at Sasuke to warn him of the impending danger. However, the Uchiha already had the upper hand as he scanned the area using his Sharingan. "The workers are unconscious, but nothing too fatal." Smirking, the boy grinned in expectantly. "These two should have come sooner…"

"Bloodthirsty, aren't we?" Zabuza laughed maliciously. By his side, the fake Hunter-nin stood dutifully. "I never thought one of your students would fall this early to the dark side, ne Kakashi?"

"Oh, you know kids nowadays… especially when they are broken hearted…" Kakashi said in a cheerful tone, his eye curving into an upside U, ignoring Sasuke's murderous glare. "They tend to look into a good fight, right Sasuke-kun?"

"Fuck you, Kakashi!" Sasuke hissed lowly for the others not to hear.

Behind them, Sakura looks confused as to what her sensei and Sasuke is talking about.

"I'm sorry…" Tazuna mumbled incoherently. The old man was frightened. Sakura smiled and put a comforting hand over his shoulders.

"Don't be afraid, Tazuna-san. I won't let them hurt you, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, little girl."

Sakura's eyes widen. How did Zabuza get passed her defenses? Rushing to put herself between the Kiri-nin and the old man, the pinkette raised her left arm defensively (not that it matters as the enemy might just sliced her arm off) as the other hurriedly took a kunai from her pouch. She knew it was not enough to stop his sword but…

A blur of black and blue blocks the sword and Sakura's view. Sasuke blocked Zabuza and with a single-handed seal, he attacked him with vigor that will make his family proud.

"_**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"**_ An onslaught of compact fireballs shot from Sasuke's mouth. He already expected that the enemy used a bunshin to distract them but knowing that it belong to someone not from his own team makes him want to burn them all.

"Hmm… Looks like I've found someone worthy of your time," Zabuza said amusingly to his accomplice. "Haku."

The masked Hunter-nin nodded. "Indeed you have, master."

Smiling cruelly, Zabuza blended within the mist. "Time to settle our unfinished business once and for all, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi shook his head as he reveal Obito's eye. "Very well…" This is going to be bothersome.

XoXoXoXoX

_Tazuna's house…_

Naruto woke up, blinking groggily. "Uhmm… Where's everybody?" Yawning, the blonde scratches her wild tresses that seem to stick in every direction. Trying to rub her sleepiness away, the Uzumaki dresses up. Upon asking Kurama where the others are, the Fox scoffed irritably and kicked her out of her mindscape, again. Frustrated, Naruto's mouth was spitting vile oaths and curses towards her furry tenant (mentally of course, Tsunami reprimanded her of cursing which according to her and Sakura is not a ladylike behavior) and went down to look for the rest of Team 7 herself.

Noticing the tidiness of the bridge builder's house, the blonde grumbled incoherently. Looks like they left her here all alone. She went to the kitchen and found her breakfast. With it, a small note from Kakashi-sensei telling her to follow them to the bridge. Picturing what could be the teme's reaction put Naruto in a slight depression.

'_I really am pathetic.'_ Naruto thought glumly. _'And what do I care about his reaction. Stupid, stupid me!'_ As she finishes her meal, the blonde heard a slight commotion outside.

"What on earth…?"

XoXoXoXoX

Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter went pale as she stared frighteningly at the men who were holding her son, Inari. The boy was crying. The woman gritted her teeth in anger when she saw that Inari is bleeding. Fear forgotten, she attacked these men with a broom shouting angrily. "Let my son go!"

"Feisty, aren't we?" One of the goons said, totally unaffected of Tsunami's attempt to save her boy grabs the woman in a chokehold. Tsunami had no choice but to dropped her weapon.

"Don't touch my mother, you bastard!" Inari screamed; his arms tried to punch the other guy who was holding him. Knowing that his limbs are too short, Inari tried to kick him instead. Somehow, his attempt manages to reach the goon's privates.

"Darn you, brat!" Gatou's goon backhanded the boy. More blood sprouted from Inari's mouth, earning a terrified scream from Tsunami.

"The boy is more trouble than we thought. Better kill him now and bring the woman instead." The dark skinned goon said as he turns to face the other who was holding Tsunami.

"No! Leave my son alone!" Tsunami begged.

"Too late," The said goon grinned evilly as he draw his sword. With a flick of his hand, sliced the boy in half.

"Inari!" Tsunami cried, her whole body shook uncontrollably. She couldn't bear to look at the mangled flesh of her son. The man who was holding her lets her go to weep while eyeing his partner with pride.

"Heh!" Both men laughed cruelly. "Excellent job, my friend."

"I think we should take the head…" Turning to sever the boy's head, he stilled on his spot taking sight of what was supposed to be a bloodied flesh of a dead boy. "…W-what the fuck?!"

Tsunami heard the men's tension. Both goons turn gazes at one another and around the dock looking for any sign of the enemy. The woman noticed her son's hat and a few pieces of… wooden log?

"Good job, kid." A female voice echoed all throughout the place. A voice that Tsunami started to grew fond of. "I think you will grow up to be a fine shinobi someday…"

A flash of yellow jostled through Tsunami's vision and as she opens her eyes, she saw the blonde with her son safely by her side. They are already a few meters away from the men who took her and harmed her son. _'Naruto-chan.'_ The brunette breathed reverently.

"You!" One of Gatou's men shouted furiously and ran to attack her heads on. Naruto smirked. Her fingers crossed to form a familiar hand sign; she called out her favorite technique.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

"Well guys, you already now what to do!" Naruto told her doppelgangers. "Obliterate them!" The blonde cackled madly as the group of Naruto clones attacked the bad guys. She really wanted to use that word.

A few minutes later with a lot of broken bones and blood all over the port, Naruto congratulated herself for a job well done. After she tied these idiots, she checked Tsunami and the boy making sure that they are all right.

"I have to go now, I think they have started the party without me which is such a bummer. Well then… Will the two of you be okay here?" Naruto asks Tsunami who smiled gratefully at her.

"But…" Inari immediately grasp her armbands fearfully. "…W-what if they come back?" The boy said in a small voice.

Naruto grinned affectionately while ruffling the boy's hair. "I have nothing to worry about. Inari will surely protect his mom, right?"

Inari blushed and grinned back giving her a thumbs up. "You bet I will!"

Giving the two a salute, Naruto turn her back and run towards the bridge.

'_Wait for me guys…'_ Her cerulean blue eyes sparkles in determination, Naruto smiled in anticipation. In a blur faster than the wind, the Uzumaki ran to aid her team.

'_I'm coming!'_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note: **  
I might add the encounter with the Demon Brothers by next chapter. Only an insert, I think, but mostly the important scenes as well as the initial battle with Zabuza and the arrival of Haku in his fake Hunter-nin getup. One of the reasons why I didn't include them fully is that writing battles scenes is a pain… that's why I skip on my stories… hehe;P

Anyways, would like to thank everyone for reading and liking AUPoH… despite its simplicity (for the lack of good words inside my word bank). But don't forget to leave a review, oksu? No flamers please… Any suggestions and friendly criticisms are very much welcome and appreciated…

Love and peace to you all.

Ja Ne!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	11. Chapter 11

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's Note:**  
There are some readers who are confused (or wondering) as to why the title is misspelled as Happyness instead of Happiness. Well, if you are familiar with Will Smith's movie 'The Pursuit of Happyness', the said word is spelled that way by a random child from the daycare facility where Will's son in the movie (who is also his real life son Jaden) attends.

So 'Happyness' is a child's innocent understanding or interpretation of the said word (according to my opinion).

As to why I chose the said title for this story, we all know that Naruto is naïve, optimistic, and by large has a childish personality, which depicts his or in this story, her simple view on the said word. The way she continues to pursuit her dreams and her happiness:) Hope this clarifies the issue.

Well then… enjoy reading^^

**Disclaimer:**  
Copyright belongs to their respective creators namely Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) and the brains behind Will Smith's 2006 movie of a similar title.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Mindscape "Talking"_

"**Bijuu speaking"**

'_**Bijuu thinking'**_

"_**Jutsu"**_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**An Uzumaki's Pursuit of Happyness**  
By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 11**

_Eight years ago…_

It was three days since that _night_ happened. Sasuke knew that he would never forget that day for as long as he lived. He is currently visiting Naruto and she is still unconscious. Outside her room, two ANBUs where stationed to ensure her safety as well as others who are outside the hospital, blending within the scenery. Itachi disappeared after he dropped him off Naruto's room. He mentioned that he would talk to the Hokage about something.

Looking at her now, the blonde is covered in bandages, blood and bruises. The once cheerful blonde is now all messed up; she is so weak and so breakable.

He couldn't stop himself for feeling so much anger and hatred. Thinking about the people who hurt her… those stupid bastards that wanted her dead.

Sasuke wanted to kill them so badly. His eyes turn bloody red at the mere thought of them.

At first, he couldn't believe it. That he already activated his Sharingan. Even though he was only four and a half years old, his eyes… His eyes just saw his most precious person get hurt right in front of him.

And he was powerless to stop them from doing so.

'_Forgive me, Naru-chan…'_ Sasuke clenches his fists. Gingerly, he touches her bruised hand. _'I'm not strong enough to protect you…'_ he breathed as a tear slides through his cheeks.

From the shadow, an outline of a man materializes. Upon seeing the boy and the anger he was releasing, the figure gave a tired sigh as he steadily approaches the Uchiha. In a flash that will put a more matured shinobi to shame, Sasuke twirls and procures a kunai out of nowhere and pointed it at the intruder. His eyes show intense fury while staring at him.

"So the rumors are true…" The silhouette scratched his face that is still hidden from Sasuke's view. "A four year old boy awakened the Uchiha's cursed eyes…" Humming amusedly, the shadow crouched low to level his gaze at him. Sasuke glared menacingly in return. The person declares the following words in reverence. "The Mangekyō Sharingan."

"I will not allow you to come any closer…" Sasuke threatened warningly.

Despite his age, his killing intent is so pronounced that made an impression to the newcomer who nodded appreciatively.

Sasuke glances at the door while cursing inwardly. Why didn't Naruto's ANBU guards react to the arrival of the intruder? Could it be that these shinobis are part of those people who wanted to harm his Naruto?

'_Damn them! Damn them to hell!'_ Sasuke glowered. Inching closer at Naruto's bed, the boy readied himself for the worst-case scenario. Though he hated to run away, he couldn't fight this intruder on his own. So taking Naruto away from this place would be his foremost priority.

The shadow chuckled as if reading the boy's thoughts. "Your brother taught you well, little one." Showing his hands to appease the boy, the newcomer raised his arms. "No need to worry yourself, I am not here to harm her. Nor to lay one evil finger on her…"

Sasuke lowered his weapon but his shoulders are stiff. "How can I be sure?" The boy asks suspiciously. "That you will not hurt Naruto like those people did?"

Grabbing something from his back, the shadow tossed a sack towards Sasuke. "I have taken into my own hands the retribution that Uzumaki Naruto deserves…" The newcomer bowed, his face hidden beneath a black porcelain mask. The boy couldn't figure out the sincerity of the said voice.

However, when he opened the sack and saw what was inside, Sasuke stilled.

Also, he knew for a fact that all ANBUs wore white porcelain masks with animal designs. While this one is different. "W-who are you?" Paling considerably, Sasuke retreated. His back touches the table beside Naruto's bed as he reaches a dead end.

Removing his mask, the shadow smiled kindly. Sasuke took a surprise gasp upon seeing his face. "I am your new best friend, Uchiha Sasuke."

XoXoXoXoX

_Present time…_

Sasuke knew that this mission is nothing compared to his previous mission as a member of ANBU Shadow.

Why?

Because he have fought stronger opponents. Someone like Momochi Zabuza's caliber or the S-ranked ninjas that their squad has sought over the past few years.

But why is he having a hard time concentrating? This Hunter-nin is actually giving him a tough time. Its not like he isn't concentrating or that his mind is somewhere else.

Scratch that. His mind is worrying over someone in particular. Something blonde and orange.

'_Damn it Sasuke. Focus! You need to pull yourself together!'_ The Raven thought irritatingly. He's already been hit a couple of times. Not like these needles can kill him but it is starting to get on his nerves. Literally.

"What's the matter, shinobi-san? Am I giving you a hard time?" The fake Hunter-nin asks curiously. Every reflection of his damned mirror looks mockingly at him. Sasuke growled inwardly.

"Sorry to disappoint you," the Uchiha spoke as calmly as possible. "As you can see, I'm not in the mood to fight worthless opponents like you…" With a flick of his wrist, Sasuke threw a couple of shurikens. But the Hunter-nin, using his immense speed to travel through his mirrors, avoided them effortlessly.

"Could it be that the reason why you are distracted is because of her?" Haku commented drily. Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously.

Hmmm… Haku noted with slight interest.

Did something happen between this boy and Naru-chan? Chuckling darkly, the Yuki formed a single seal and used the accumulated sunlight from his mirrors into the dome where his prisoner is being held. It will help him slow the said boy from reading his moves. He never thought that he would fight someone who had this ability. Could he be one of those red-eyed shinobis that his master has warned him about?

XoXoXoXoX

When the mist thickens, Kakashi knew that the enemy already figured out his technique. Looks like he wouldn't be able to trick Zabuza the second time around. Looking at the direction of Sasuke and the Hunter-nin, the Copy Ninja hopes that the boy wouldn't cause too much trouble to his own self.

There are times when a person submits to his own weakness. Humans do. But in case of a shinobi, it will be his downfall.

Did Itachi teach his brother how to cope with these kinds of things? Shuddering to himself, the Hatake don't want to imagine the famed Uchiha of his love life let alone the teachings he implanted to his younger brother regarding the said topic.

Feeling the hackles at the back of his neck rise, Kakashi replaced himself with a log to avoid Zabuza's sudden attack. Clucking his tongue in annoyance while staring at the wood he used for kawarimi, the former ANBU captain gave a morosely fleeting look towards Kiri's famed demon. "You are being so mean, Zabusa-san." Pouting, Kakashi added in a hushed tone. "You see I am currently worrying for my student over there…"

Shaking his head in frustration, Zabuza put his massive sword over his shoulders. "Tch. You worry too much, Kakashi. He wouldn't have chosen this career if he is afraid to die…"

"That's the thing, my old friend…" Kakashi smiled, his eyes turning into an upside U. "That boy is not afraid too die nor to fight opponents more stronger than him. However, in regards to this, he never really shows his full potential unless the reason of his very existence is threatened."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough. But for now…" The Hatake formed his own hand signs and blended within the mists. "…As you have said, let us finish this fight once and for all."

'_Damn it!'_ Zabuza extends his senses and tried to look for Kakashi. The bastard didn't even look worried when he told him about Haku's observations of his technique. Nevertheless, he already knows what to do. What to expect. Grinning wildly, the Demon of the Mist closed his eyes and reached out for any slight movements. Hearing the panicked breathing of the old man and the girl protecting him, Zabuza laughed out loud. Tapping one finger on the handle of his Zanbato, Zabuza smiled in anticipation and attacked swiftly.

The pink haired brat froze once more when she realizes that he was behind the bridge builder. Momochi Zabuza raises his sword to end their life.

"!"

XoXoXoXoX

Haku once again performed a one-hand seal and another stomp on the ground. _**"Sensatsu Suishō (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)!"**_ Using the water from the air, he materializes them into one thousand long needles and redirects them inside his dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice or Makyō Hyōshō (Demonic Ice Mirrors).

Even though this technique has a minor flaw, it is enough to incapacitate his opponent. Surely no one, not even his master, can't fight back while dodging his needles simultaneously. However, this boy… he managed to evade most of his attacks with only a few injuries.

'_What are you hiding, shinobi-san? Does Naru-chan knows about this skills of yours?' _

Smirking in response, Sasuke formed his own one-hand seal in rapid succession while throwing a couple of shurikens in all directions. _**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)!"**_ Corporeal replicas of the weapon multiplied and block the needles effortlessly.

"Very impressive." Haku commended. "For a genin like you to fight me heads on…"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Sasuke waves his hands dismissively. "Spare me the theatrics, I don't need your admiration…" The tomoe surrounding his pupils spins faster while his blood red eyes glows.

Noticing the changes in the boy's eyes, Haku clenches his fists. "So you are one of them…" The Yuki knew that he have to give everything to defeat him. Even though he doesn't want to kill the boy, and hurt Naruto's feelings in the process, he will never abandon the man who saved his life. To accomplish his master's goals, he will have to close his heart and feel no regret.

Raising one brow in question of the Hunter-nin's reaction, Sasuke huffed indignantly. The Raven also knew that something is not right. A few minutes ago, he heard Sakura scream. Kakashi must be having a hard time fighting Zabuza. Even though he managed to regain his strength in the past week, using the sharingan have unforeseen consequences to those who didn't have the blood of an Uchiha. _'Damn it, Kakashi! Don't make me save your ass this time.'_

Taking this opportunity while the boy is distracted, Haku created another batch of needles. _'I'm sorry, Naru-chan… But…'_ His eyes cast down and the last of his hand seal in place. "Forgive me…"

Sasuke's eyes widen. The number of needles seems to multiply more than the Kiri-nin's first attack. Even with all the abilities that he had, he couldn't deflect them all. During that exact moment, the Uchiha had a glimpse of Naruto's tears stricken face inside his mind. It was the same face that he saw when he thought he was going to die that _night_.

'_Naruto…'_ Suddenly a flash of yellow appeared behind his lids. Sasuke gasps in shock.

"_**Futon: Rasen Bouei (Wind Release: Spiral Defense)!"**_

A spiral vortex of wind surrounds Sasuke creating a perfect 360 degrees of defense shielding him from the enemy's attack. The needles were deflected all around the area. The gust of wind is so strong that most of the ice mirrors cracked because of the pressure.

"Ne, teme… I can't believe I'll say this… but you look like a human pin cushion…"

Sasuke drops his jaw in distress upon seeing the blonde who pokes at his injuries. "N-naruto?!"

"What's up?" Uzumaki Naruto smiled cheekily as she draw two sets of kunai beneath her armbands. Putting herself in a defensive position, she glances at their surroundings, assessing the situation. Most of the mirrors are damaged by her wind. One more of her super awesome technique and they will definitely break free from this man made freezer. "To get out of here, I need you to cover me…" Turning to face Sasuke, Naruto stilled when she saw his murderous expression. "Teme?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed at her while his fists clenches tightly by his side.

"Excuse me?" Naruto repeated dumbly. "Why am I doing here?" Glaring, the blonde waved a hand around her. "Look around you, you jerk!"

From his mirror, Haku paused. Naruto's sudden appearance is unexpected. Looking at her use her element is magnificent. Her control improved as well. However, the boy's action… It doesn't make any sense.

"You are being beaten up… badly! I came because you needed my help…" Naruto screeched. The urge to hit the Uchiha was so strong but knowing the circumstances, the blonde controlled herself and decided to count one to ten.

"I don't need your help!" Sasuke bellowed madly. Sensing the other one made his move, he drags the girl out of the way as a couple of senbons were thrown upon them.

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll show mercy…" The Hunter-nin said, raising both hands as he conjured another set of seals. Sasuke deflected all of them more proficiently. "He can't protect you forever, you know…"

"Of course you wouldn't dare to be nice to me… What kind of a enemy are you if you do that…" Naruto said amusingly. "And I will not allow the teme to protect me either…" Pushing her irritation towards her dark haired comrade aside, the blonde licked her lips in anticipation. "Bring it on! I'm not afraid of you, dattebayo!"

'_Tch!'_ Clucking his tongue in frustration, Sasuke formed a single seal. Deactivating his doujutsu, Sasuke turned to the other part of the dome where he saw a broken mirror.

"Here it goes." Haku said as his reflection appeared in all of his mirrors. Naruto stilled when the light temporarily blinded her as it came out from all directions. And then there were sharp stabbing pains all over her body.

"Naruto! Watch out!"

Turning to face the other one, Naruto took a surprise gasp when she saw Sasuke's eyes.

"_Naruto! Watch out!" It was the same eyes that four-year-old Uzumaki Naruto saw that day._

Confusion lit Naruto's eyes. Blinking rapidly to erase the images of the unknown boy that crossed her mind. The blonde raised her arms in a futile attempt to fight back and save the teme's ass but Sasuke was able to push her down, shielding her.

And then Naruto felt droplets of blood coming from above.

"What the hell!" Startled, Naruto looks at the Uchiha. But what she saw shook her to her very core.

"W-why?" Stammering, the blonde hesitantly touches the boy. Blood trickled down from the corner of his lips. Sasuke took most of the needles, pinning his body like dartboard. Her hands started to shake. "Why did you save me?" Naruto cried out.

In response, Sasuke gave her a tender look. The kindest gaze she felt ever since their first meeting at the Academy. Naruto can almost hear the fast beating of her heart. More than the adrenaline rush she felt every time she ran at full speed in the midst of Ikuzuma's forests.

_NoNoNoNoNO! _

"Don't ask me questions I cannot answer… Y-you…moron…" Sasuke smiled and ever so gently, he cradled Naruto's face with his hand and whispered close to her ear. "Even if I know… I wouldn't tell you… because you will never understand…"

"But… but…"

"Hn…" Despite his injuries, Sasuke smirked at her. "Its just that… my body moved on its own…" Grinning, the Uchiha wiped Naruto's tears away. "My body acted because it doesn't want you to get hurt… _my little fishcake…_"

Naruto's world stopped when she hears Sasuke's last words. It was the same words that she heard that _night_.

"_My sweet little fishcake…"_

"!"

From the deep recesses of Naruto's mind, the nine tailed fox opened his eyes. Sensing his kit in turmoil, he raises his head and stares curiously at the pond. The said pond was his access to the outside world. Attempting to look through her eyes, Kurama noted that the forest surrounding him is starting to have a slight disturbance. He also felt that the seal that connects them together is pulling out his chakra. And the said chakra happens to be the darker one. His Yin. It was dark, cold and furious.

Naruto is angry.

"**Naruto? What's going on?"**Kurama asks worriedly. He couldn't get a clear picture of Naruto's vision. It is clouded with… hatred? This emotion is similar to that night. The night he first met Uzumaki Naruto. It was an unfortunate event, yet…

Slitted red eyes widened in realization. _**'Did something happened to the Uchiha brat?'**_ Growling, Kurama stood while his massive tails swished in agitation. _**'This isn't good… this is definitely not good…'**_ Rushing to the other side of Naruto's untouched mindscape, the Fox saw the door that holds Naruto's memories eight years ago. Thankfully it is still intact. However, new seals suddenly appeared. Kurama treaded wearily near the said door and sniffed at the new seals.

'_**Kiara!'**_ The Fox growled menacingly as he recognized her seal. **"What have you done now, you foolish woman…"**

XoXoXoXoX

From his mirror, Haku's heart broke upon seeing Naruto's pained expression. Perhaps he overdid it this time. But he has to know if this boy can…

Sasuke falls on his knees. Naruto catches him and immediately healed his wounds. Sakura already taught her how to use a mid level medical jutsu knowing that her (almost) unlimited source of chakra would help her mend these kinds of injuries with no worries of exhausting herself.

"Hang on, Sasuke… I'm going to heal you…" Naruto turns to face the Uchiha when she saw him looking at her with that weird face. Deep inside, she knew that his gaze is somewhat familiar (not that she can clearly remember anything). One of the reasons why she declares him her annoying teammate and somewhat rival to the extent of opposing everything Sasuke does.

The Uchiha chuckled and clasps her glowing hand. "It's all right…" Coughing more blood, the boy panted heavily. His vision dimming, Sasuke tightly clenches Naruto's hand. _'No. Please… Not now…'_ Staring at her reverently, Sasuke raises his other hand and pokes her in the forehead. Just like the old times. "Everything's going to be all right, _Naru… -chan…_" Sasuke collapses and falls on top of Naruto who nimbly catches the boy. His blood spilled all over her jacket, numbing her.

"T-teme?" Naruto called him weakly, fresh tears starting to fall from her eyes. "This isn't funny… wake up…"

The masked Hunter-nin came into sight, observing her from afar. "Is this the first time you saw a comrade's death?" Taking another step, Haku stood in front of Naruto, his voice devoid of any emotion. "This is the way of the shinobi…"

"**Shut up!"**

Haku stilled. Naruto's voice is cold. Colder than the mirrors surrounding them.

"**I won't forgive you!"** Naruto raises her eyes and it stuns Haku more than ever. The Yuki knew that the blonde's eyes are the color of the sky. Now, similar to the Uchiha, Naruto's eyes are now the color of blood. It was red and her pupils are slitted, like a cat. Her whisker marks thickened. One by one, her wounds healed, like there were no injuries in the first place.

'_What is happening? What is this?'_ Haku wondered incredulously. The air inside the dome turns corrupt with murderous intent. _'N-naruto?'_ Watching the girl, she was then shrouded with red chakra. A physical manifestation of chakra that is clearly visible by the naked eye. "I-impossible… This chakra…"

Naruto heard him and turns to look at him. Snarling in pure rage, the blonde disappeared in a flash. Haku scanned his surroundings to look for Naruto. However, it was a little too late. "!" Appearing right in front of him, Naruto clawed him with her sharpened nails damaging his mask, breaking it into pieces.

"**I'll kill you!"** Naruto growled, her voice unrecognizable.

'_Naru-chan'_ Haku thought as he flew and crashed through his mirrors. Most of them were already shattered by the chakra emanating from the blonde. Knowing that he stepped the line, Haku resigned to his fate.

'_Forgive me… Naruto…'_

XoXoXoXoX

Kakashi stilled when he felt the disturbance in the air. _'Oh no!'_

"What's this?" Zabuza turned around, sensing where the sakki could have come from. Surely it doesn't belong to the Hatake since the bastard isn't strong enough to produce such thing. "Such terrible chakra… Too strong… Could it come from the boy Haku is fighting?" Is this what Kakashi means? "Something's not right…"

Naruto's already here? Kakashi wondered. This is bad. This is definitely really bad. Kakashi never expected that _his_ warnings might come into a reality. Before they left the village, _he_ warned him that something like this might happen. Though the seal won't break so easily, Naruto has full access to the Kyuubi's chakra and any slight intrusion to her emotion might freak the girl out.

Yes, this feeling. It's the same as that night. Eyes widening in horror, Kakashi struggled for breath.

Eight years ago, the day Naruto first tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra thus meeting the demon himself, something terrible happened to the person she cherished more than her own life.

'_Sasuke.'_

In a hurry, Kakashi took a scroll from his flak jacket. Using the blood that spilled from the wound Zabuza inflicted on him as he tried to protect Sakura and the bridge builder, he unrolled the scroll and wiped it with his blood. _'I have to hurry…'_

"Zabuza… Can you hear me?" After the bastard sliced him, Zabuza hid himself in his mists. Truly, he is a master of the silent killing technique. "Neither of us has time to waste…" Flipping the scroll up in the air to reveal his blood smeared over the parchment, Kakashi formed a series of seals.

"I have a feeling that you will not like what I am supposed to do as it doesn't fit your style… but…" Kakashi's eyes narrowed in concentration. "But I need to end this fun. Right now…"

"Hmmm… sounds interesting…" Zabuza scoffed sarcastically. His voice echoed all throughout the mist, intimidating him once more. "What can you do in this condition? You can't even see me…"

Inu, Tatsu, Mi, Tora… As he slammed the scroll into the ground, Kakashi summoned his most trusted companions. _**"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)!"**_

"Don't make me laugh Kakashi… Whatever you do is useless… You can't even figure out where I am…"

'_I do know where you are…'_ Kakashi thought amusingly. Though he is worried for the others, he can't wait to see Zabuza's reaction. Smiling sinisterly, Kakashi readied himself.

Zabuza felt a shiver running through his spine. Did Kakashi managed to defeat his technique?

"!"

The ground rumbled with violent shaking that stunned Zabuza. From below, sharp fangs bit his right leg. He managed to avoid the other one but… From all directions, silhouettes of various sizes appear.

"Damn it!"

Chuckling, Kakashi approached him. "If I can't use my eyes, why not use my nose… or rather their noses…"

From Sakura and Tazuna's position, they heard noises. Tazuna blanched from fear while the pinkette started to nibble on her lower lip in worry. _'What is happening?'_ Praying for the safety of her comrades, Sakura hoped that all would go well. _'I hope that… they… they are…'_ Thinking of Team 7, Sakura grip on her kunai tightly.

"Sakura-chan…" Tazuna called her attention. She knew that the old man felt her worry.

"You have nothing to worry about, Tazuna-san… I will… protect you…"

The bridge builder put a comforting hand over her shoulders. Despite his nervousness, he smiled at her. "I know you are worried about them… Please don't hesitate… I perfectly understand if you'll go and help them…"

"B-but…?"

"Go on… Don't worry about me…"

"Even though I am worried for my teammates… I…" Wiping the tears that started to fall. "I cannot abandon my mission…"

Understanding lit Tazuna's eyes, he took the girls hand. "I understand… I'll go with you so that you won't disobey your sensei's orders to protect me."

"Okay." Sakura nodded gratefully. Closing her eyes, she tried to look for the others. She can't find Sasuke's chakra signature, but Naruto is… _'Something is wrong… Naruto's chakra is… her chakra is different than before…Now it is…'_ Gulping anxiously, Sakura looked for Kakashi. _'I have to find him… He knows what to do…'_

XoXoXoXoX

Naruto's world shattered.

Sasuke risked his life to save her. And now he's dead. Rage builds up inside her heart. Naruto figuratively saw red. She will slay the person who've killed Sasuke. Being in tune with the Fox inside of her, she was able to pull out the chakra she needed to destroy her enemy, ignoring the risks that her Aunt Kiara warned her about in using the said power. From her mind, she could hear Kurama calling out to her. Ignoring him, she lets the power of the Kyuubi envelops her completely, healing all her injuries. Her eyes turned feral, whisker marks thickened, while her canines and nails elongated.

Growling murderously, Naruto rushed towards the enemy in a flash and clawed his masks. **"I'll kill you!"** The blonde didn't even recognize her own voice. It was demonic. Following up her attack, she conjures up a ball of wind. The said technique isn't finished yet, but under such circumstances, she will use this to destroy her enemy.

The mask broke revealing the face of the one who killed Sasuke.

Naruto stopped her attack when she saw him. Her enemy… It was Haku.

And he killed Sasuke.

"W-why… Why Haku…" Naruto cried out.

"Forgive me, Naru-chan…"

"Why are you following that kind of person, Haku? He is evil…" Stepping back, Naruto asks as her hands clenched tightly. Snarling angrily, the blonde punches her old friend.

Wiping the blood that trickled from his lips, Haku smiled knowingly. "As I recall, I already told you my story, remember? The person who saved me is my master. That was him…"

"But Haku…"

"Even if he sees me as a tool…" Haku stood slowly. "I am willing to offer my life in exchange for his dreams…"

Grabbing Haku's collar, Naruto screamed. "Sasuke has his own dreams…" Dropping to her knees, she shook uncontrollably. "He said… his dream is to protect his most precious person… and because of me… he…" To her distress, Haku saw Naruto trembled.

"Naru-chan, I…" A strong feeling came up within him. Haku knew that something unpleasant is about to happen. _'He needs me…'_

"I have to go…" Kissing a stunned Naruto on her forehead, Haku disappears in a shunshin.

XoXoXoXoX

"To stop this madness, I have no choice but to kill you, Momochi Zabuza…" Kakashi said in a serious expression.

Zabuza grunted in annoyance. The Hatake's ever changing persona is starting to infuriate him. "Don't talk bullshit, Kakashi. Kill me?" Despite being bounded by dogs, Zabuza laughed out loud. "Let me see you try…"

"It is certain…" Kakashi formed a few hand seals. Dropping his right hand as the other hold it steadily, an enhanced and concentrated form of lightning danced on his fingertips.

"_**Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)!" **_

'_What the…?!' _Zabuza could see the chakra on Kakashi's hands.

"This eye is not the reason why I am feared, Zabuza…" Taking up his position, Kakashi readied himself. "If you know what's good for you, surrender now… or pay the consequences…"

Zabuza didn't even look worried. Kakashi sighed annoyingly. Sensing Momochi's apprentice rushing to his aid, he made his move. However… the boy was fast. Appearing in front of him and grabbing his hand tightly, Kakashi groaned in exasperation.

With the last of his senbons, Haku neutralized Kakashi's summons thus breaking their hold on his master.

"Good job, Haku…" Zabuza smiled and with a flick of his sword, prepares to slice his enemy in one swipe.

'_Is he going to cut me through his companion?'_ Cursing as he tried to free himself, Kakashi yanked his hand away. "If you don't let go, he is going to kill you too!"

Haku closed his eyes and smiled. "I am at his disposal. I do not mind if he kills me as long as he would be able to kill you in the process."

Flabbergasted, Kakashi growled. Dragging the boy with him, he jumps out of the way. The boy didn't even resisted even though his grip on him didn't loosen. Looks like his students were able to wear him down. But tagging him along while fighting Zabuza would slow him down. Great, just what he needs… Troublesome.

"No regards to the life of your own people, huh Zabuza? Just like the old times…"

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Zabuza laughed. "I can do whatever I want with him." Grinning like a maniac, the demon attacked. "He is mine to dispose whatever and whenever I see fit…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Kakashi sweat dropped as he heard her voice. As the mist began to clear up, he saw Naruto standing behind them. She looks furious. Like her mother when angered, Naruto's hair resembles nine sets of tails floating behind her back. And just like her father, Naruto attacked Zabuza in such a speed that even his eyes with the abilities bestowed by the Sharingan, cannot follow her movements.

Naruto snarled and punched the Kiri-nin with all her might. She is very angry. Thinking of Haku, the people of Nami no Kuni, Tazuna-jiji and his family… and… Sasuke…

"Haku practically gave up everything just to serve you, you bastard!"

Physically exhausted, Naruto stopped and cried. Zabuza wiped the blood that trickled from the corner of his lips. He didn't even react to the blonde's outburst and continues to look at the girl expressionlessly.

Kakashi turns to Haku and scratch his head, smiling cheekily. "Uhm… Can you let go now? My hands are starting to feel numb…"

Startled, Haku blushed slightly and releases the Hatake's hand. "Sorry…"

Nodding gratefully as he massages his hand, Kakashi approaches Naruto and put a comforting hand over her shoulders. "Naru-chan…"

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto wailed and flung herself to Kakashi who catches her without difficulty and patted her back consolingly.

"Sshhh… It's all right… It's over now…"

"No it's not… He… he…" Naruto sniffed, tears on her eyes. It was heartbreaking. Feeling worried, Kakashi sensed for Sasuke but his chakra signature is nowhere to be found. His face blanched in worry, the silver haired Jonin glances at Zabuza's sidekick.

"Sasuke is…"

"Naru-chan… he is…" Haku said but seems like Naruto didn't heard him and continues to weep in Kakashi's arms. The Yuki turns to the Hatake for help. Feeling slightly relieved, Kakashi shrugged his shoulders amusingly.

"Naruto… Sasuke is going to be all right, so you don't have to worry, okay?"

"How pathetic…" Zabuza sneered in annoyance. "I can't believe you let that brat become a ninja…" The Kiri-nin drops on the ground to rest and nurse his own wounds. Haku approached him obediently and started to heal his injuries. "Crying over the death of a comrade…"

"Naru-chan is pure and innocent…she isn't used to this kind of things." Haku commented, his voice solemn. "I am ashamed of myself… for causing her such pain and I…" Smiling sadly, Haku glanced at the blonde. "I shouldn't have…"

Zabuza laughed. Naruto stilled and glared at him, baring her canines.

"Well, now that this is over, I suggest that…" Kakashi claps his hand cheerfully. "We all go back at Tazuna-san's place and treat our wounds." Humming, Kakashi taps his chin. Sakura rushes to him, worried. The bridge builder shuffles behind her anxiously.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura cried out. "I can't sense Sasuke… Where is he? Is he okay?"

From his side, Kakashi felt Naruto wobbled. "He… He is…"

"Somewhere out there, probably waiting for something to happen…" Haku interjected.

"No he's not… Y-you…" Naruto snapped, fresh tears streaking from her eyes. Sakura looks dumbfounded. "You killed him!" The blonde yelled lividly, her hands close into a tight ball. The white in her knuckles shows from extreme anger and grief. Sakura gasps and falls to her knees.

Haku shook his head and move towards Naruto with an apologetic smile on his face. "I… I did not kill him… _I kind of tested him…_" Whispering the last sentence, the dark haired boy feel so embarrassed as he tries to avoid looking at the blonde.

"You did what?" Naruto repeated dumbly. Haku is talking gibberish. Surely she knew the difference between the living and the dead. And certainly Sasuke has no pulse when he fell over her that moment.

No pulse.

No pulse… A deathlike state.

Haku's senbons.

Realization hit her like a rampaging bull. Paling considerably, Naruto drops to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

'_Oh no!'_ Sasuke is going to laugh at her. Naruto could almost see the smirk decorating the Uchiha's face. Mocking her of her idiocy. Feeling more distressed than ever, the Uzumaki tugs her twin pigtails in disturbance ignoring the amusing look coming from Kakashi and Sakura who seems to comprehend that her little scene is nothing to worry about. "Teme's going to laugh at me… Gosh, I'm so stupid…"

Haku couldn't stop himself and sniggered quietly to himself. Naruto shot him an annoying look. He thought that his very first friend wanted to kill him in the most gruesome manner with her own bare hands just by looking at her murderous expression.

"I really can't believe that this brat is a ninja…" Zabuza rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Which makes our world more interesting, don't you think?" Kakashi noted with that ever-present smile on his eye. He already pulled his hitae-ate down to hide his sharingan.

"Hmp!"

"Well, well, well…"

As the mist cleared, the six saw a small man holding a wooden cane. Behind him, dozens of armed men stood with their smug look on their faces.

"That's Gatou?" Naruto asks incredulously. "He looks like a midget."

"Coming from a midget herself, that's not surprising…" Zabuza remarked. Naruto's growled and tried to grab him. If it weren't for Haku and the other brat, the blonde would have bitten his arm off, literally.

Gatou stared at them, unperturbed while grinning arrogantly. "I always knew that you wouldn't get the job done." Laughing out loud, the businessman motioned his thugs to attack them. "It's time to end our contract, Demon of the Mist…"

Sighing in surrender, Zabuza turned away. "You're nothing but a piece of shit, Gatou. Hiring these pathetic men to finish me off…" Smiling cruelly, he removed the bandages from his face to show a set of abnormally sharp teeth. "You should get to know me better." Before he can even move from his spot, Haku passed by him.

"Don't overexert yourself, Zabuza-sama. Let me handle them…" Haku said.

"Heh! Very well…"

"Count me in!" Naruto raised her arm in frivolously. "I want to help kick their asses back to where they came from…"

"A girl doing a man's job?" Gatou stated. "Instead, why don't you come by my side and be my mistress…" The midget asks while his eyes scan the Uzumaki with malice. "I'm sure you're going to enjoy being my wife."

"Excuse me?!" Naruto exclaimed, she had the urge to throw up. "You're going to make me your what?"

Before any of them can make a move, a blurred figure ran passed Kakashi's group towards Gatou and his men. The bandits didn't even notice the intruder that rushed through them up until the last minute when they heard Gatou's frightening scream.

"W-what the…?!"

"!"

A masked shinobi stood beside the fallen businessman who writhes in pain with his nose bleeding.

"Who the hell are you?" One of Gatou's minions asks angrily. His companions roared wildly.

"I belong to the darkness that protects the will of flames…" The stranger said meaningfully.

Upon hearing the boy's words, Kakashi smiled. Glancing at Naruto, he saw the blonde staring astonishingly at the newcomer. Looks like _he_ made an impression. Too bad the said girl couldn't recognize the face behind the mask. No, not yet.

Everyone else was surprised to see a young man, thinking why another kid shows up from nowhere. Could this boy an acquaintance of these other ninjas?

Haku immediately recognized the said boy judging from his chakra that he came in tune with from their earlier fight. While Zabuza lost all his colors when he saw his mask. Noted in the shinobi world as the youngest ANBU Shadow operative known as Raven, the said boy is a force to be reckoned with. "Do you know about this, Kakashi?" Grinning impishly, the Cyclops turns at him and rubs his gravity defying hair.

"I never thought that he would show up and join the fray. He was supposed to stay in the background and observe…" Scratching his chin, Team 7's Jonin sensei added in a cheery voice. "He must've heard something inappropriate… Made him lost his cool…"

"Kill him, you fools. Don't just stand there. Do something!" Gatou shouted. Dozens of armed men surrounded Raven, their weapons at bay. Before any of them can blink, Raven disappears in a flash.

And then, there was carnage.

A few moments later, Raven stood above Gatou who looks shaken. The corrupt businessman even wetted himself from fear. Why? He is the epitome of death and slaughter. Blood dripping from his tanto, his eyes were gleaming with bloodlust as he stares impassively at him.

"With the authority given to me, I, Raven, shall sentenced you to a life of eternal darkness…" Trap in his gaze, Raven gave his final verdict that will end Gatou from his tyranny over Nami no Kuni and her people.

"_**Tsukuyomi!"**_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note:  
**I was supposed to add the missing scene (the demon brother's and Zabuza's first encounter with Team 7) as I promised from my previous note… but it didn't occur to me where I should put them until I came to the last part of this chapter that I told myself _'what the hell'_. So I decided to put a little summary on what really happened on those scenes from here:

_Team 7 versus the Demon Brothers – Just like in canon, Kakashi was sliced into pieces and Naruto froze in fear when one of the brothers turned to kill her. Sasuke, being protective as ever, appeared in front to save her. As a slight twist, it was the teme who was sliced by the poisonous chain knife. Some flashback of her past came (a boy saved little Naruto from the villagers), Naruto came back to her senses with a vengeance and uses her kage bunshins to defeat the enemy. Naruto freaked out when Sasuke fell because of the poison. It was then Kakashi appeared. Congratulating everyone for a job well done, the Jonin demanded an explanation from Tazuna about their 'mission'. Decided to continue their job, Team 7 went to Nami no Kuni._

_Team 7 versus Zabuza (first meeting) – Just like in canon, Kakashi faced Zabuza in a one on one match and was captured by the Kiri-nin's water prison technique. Ordered the others to flee but Naruto and the rest decided to stay. Naruto asks Sasuke to back her up, telling him that it was her turn to do something awesome. At first, Sasuke didn't want to let her go but seeing the determination in her eyes, conceded. With the help of some scrolls, Naruto recreated her clan's chakra chain to overwhelm the enemy freeing Kakashi. Another heated battle came, as Zabuza was defeated. Haku, in his disguise as a Hunter-nin, arrived, 'killed' Zabuza and left with the body. Kakashi fainted from exhaustion and the group went to Tazuna's house to recuperate. _

Also, I would like to explain a little why four-year-old Sasuke awakened his Sharingan with the Mangekyō. From my understanding, an Uchiha who experience extreme stress activates this ability. So when Sasuke saw the villagers beat Naruto to death, he got so angry that he activated his Sharingan.

Another notable definition of the Mangekyō tells that if an Uchiha kills the person closest to him or her, he or she will obtain this heightened form of the Sharingan. I like this one explanation from a story I read somewhere here (FanFiction) and decided to incorporate it into this story: that losing someone you love will grant you the power of the Mangekyō. Sasuke thought that he almost lost Naruto thus his Sharingan, though undeveloped, immediately evolves to Mangekyō.

Well, that's that. Sorry for this loooong explanation. By the way, thanks for reading:) Well then, till next chapter…

Ja ne!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


End file.
